To go the distance
by Princess Athelia
Summary: Kagome is a theif. Her mission: go to america and be-friend some people and then steal the sacred shikon jewel. She has to save her little brothers life. but will a new conciunce get in the way? KI MS and some mixed up bits R
1. The Mission

Hello my readers. I am so happy you took the time to read my story. I know I should be finishing my other stories… but I keep getting writers block and then a bunch of new Ideas. Well all I ask is that you read it and tell me what you think, and vote for whom you want kag to go with (explained at the end)

I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did though…

Ok get on with the story….

I blinked a little stopping in front of his office, Stupid boss, calling me in at 6:00 in the morning on Saturday. I had a place to be, and that was my dreamland. I stifled a yawn and walked in, waving a little at the bubbly blond secretary. She was probably pregnant….

I took a seat in a chair in front of a desk. He wasn't there yet, but he should be soon. He could be such a jerk! And he thinks _I_ have a _thing _for _him_! Hah! Not in a million years. He seriously needs to get a life! 

I blew a bit of my long raven hair out of my face, trying to get comfortable in his stiff, smelly room. IT stunk! It stunk really badly. Like rotten eggs and… new shoes. Like someone had tried to get rid of the smell, but they only made it worse. 

I picked up the faint sent of cigarettes and scrunched up my adorable nose. Stupid man would probably be talking through a machine one day! I would love to see that!

I twiddled my hair as the large shadow made its way to the seat across from me. I glared as he sat in the big red chair. Stupid old man. "Why did you bring me in here at 6:00 old man." I complained.

The man paid me no heed. He just tapped his cigarette in the tray and went on puffing out small shapes. My glare deepened as I waved away the smoke, which just made him laugh his stupid evil laugh. 

"Ah… Kagome. My sweat little flower." He said and almost burnt my cloths with his expensive cigars. I ignored his flower remark and waited for him to finish, I leaned back in my chair as he bent over the table.

"Spit it out old man!" I growled after a few seconds. The man gave a raspy laugh. I rolled my eyes and waited. My watch read watch 7:00 on the dot! Oh how wonderful! If this man doesn't hurry it up I think I'm just going to assassinate him and leave!

After many stupid laughs and many of his stupid horrible pick up lines he finally got to the reason I was there. Mind you it was a half an hour later. I was leaning in my chair rebelliously and he was leaning in his chair with greed written all over his face. 

"What is it old man?" I asked annoyed. He touched his own fingertips with his fingertips. I was really getting sick of him. The thought that was seducing me was 'stab him… go on you can do it…' I tell you…. One of these days I'm going to have to get a conscience. 

"Now that you ask…" My mouth dropped. Now that I asked? Now that I asked! I had said it at least 5 times in the half an hour I have been here! My eyes narrowed dangerously. This had better be worth it or I'm out of here! "I need you to do something for me…" he tried to say eerily… but all it resulted in was a very bad cough. 

"No shit…" I said sarcastically he smothered his cigar. Why were old wannabe gangster men always doing that? I snatched away his cigar and threw it out the window, " My patients is growing thin…" I growled out. 

He smiled. I frowned, his broadened, mine showed my teeth. "I need you to steal this for me." He said dropping an ugly envelope on my desk.  I watched it a moment…just to make sure it wouldn't explode. It didn't so I picked it up. I smelled it, didn't smell like crack. I lifted my eyebrow and opened it.

He was watching me eagerly, waiting to see my reaction. I pulled out a few papers and a large picture. The large picture caught my eye and I looked at it. 

So this was a jewel heist? I was starring at an 8 by 5 photo of a small pink crystal. It was enchanting. I wanted to reach into the picture and take it for myself. But then I'd be assassinated! I completely forgot about my employer, who was trying to catch my attention. 

After a minute or two I looked up at him. " You want me to steal this?" I asked lifting a brow. He nodded. " This is an insult. Why don't you get a beginner to do this? My skills are over this. Its puny." I said rolling my eyes. 

"This diamond happens to be one of the most heavily guarded diamonds in the world!" He explained rounding the desk and looking over my shoulder. I scoffed. Ok… so it was beautiful… but it was really small. It would be easy to smuggle out. My eyes shifted to him a little and I walked to the other side of the room waving the picture around as I spoke.

"Why do you want this so much?" I asked stopping at a window and folding my arms and looking out at the new rain and buildings. He watched me a moment. 

"I don't…" He said. I spun on my toe and starred at him.

"Were you born mental or did somebody hit you with a car?" I asked dangerously. He ignored my comment and laughed stupidly. 

"My son wants it." I starred at him for a moment. A long, long moment. Then I burst out laughing. I was laughing like a maniac, clutching my exposed stomach. Yeah… like anyone would ever do anything with him. The man watched my crack up.

"Sure…. What's the real reason?" I asked composing myself. He looked at me a while longer and I began to shift uncomfortably. I stopped though. I stopped thinking and my heart sped up. The man I was starring at was…he was indescribable. 

He was watching me with his violet eyes and I was watching him with my blue ones. He had just walked in from the same door as my employer did. I was struck speechless. 

"This is my son… Naraku. Naraku this is Ms. Kagome Higurashi. She will be getting the stone for you." He said waving his hand at me. I snapped back to reality and at him.

"What are you talking about old man? I didn't agree to anything! I want to know the conditions. I want to know my payment." I growled dangerously. The younger man was laughing now. His laugh was almost as bad as his fathers it wasn't even funny (haha funny play on words!). I didn't like him anymore and I waited for the information I asked for.

"Well. You are going to have to befriend these people." Naraku said picking up the envelope I left on the desk. His voice was low and it sent tingles up my back. I shook my head. I dropped the picture on the table and looked at the papers that Naraku just took out. 

"Lets see here." I muttered to myself. On the top of the stack was a girl. She was winking in her picture and her hair was down. It was black and the bangs shaped her face. She had some pink eye shadow on her eyelids, which seemed to put a lot of emphases on her eyes and bring out her smile. I got bored with her face so I looked at her information. 

She seemed interesting enough. I looked up at Naraku and put the most nonchalant expression I could muster on. I refused to be like most woman. If I were the way I was a long time ago, I would melt and swoon. But now. I got past that and I wouldn't allow myself to repeat past events. 

"This is Sango. She is one of the most capable women on their team. Well one of the only woman as well. I shared a small conversation with her before she is pretty easy to befriend." Naraku described her a little further. I flinched a little when he said she was also a major hottie too.

I flipped the page. I was looking at a pretty hot guy glaring at me. He had long black hair and a headband. His hair was strait and up in a ponytail. If he were smiling I would probably mistake him for a gay guy. I didn't bother looking at his information, knowing that Naraku would explain him. So I looked over at him. 

"Here we have Kouga. He's pretty hot headed, but is a real pimp. You know how to become friends with him right?" Naraku gave me a look. I shuddered. I hate that kind of work. But I acted nonchalant. I shrugged. But when he didn't look my eyes narrowed with distaste. 

The next page had a black haired man with a goofy grin and a trace of red on his cheek. His hair was in a tiny ponytail and his eyes were closed so I couldn't see his eye color. He actually looked really cute, but I shrugged that off.

"And here is Miroku… He's a major perv. And that is not an exaggeration. His hands can be dangerous. Well he should be as easy as kouga. And he's friendly anyways." Naraku described again. I nodded watching his picture and reading his information.  Oh… how interesting. He had switched partners. I wonder who his old partner was. Or partners. 

Naraku flipped the page for me, and the first thing I was a pair of golden eyes. I dropped the pages and starred. This was just freaky. Who had golden eyes? My eyes traveled up and I saw silver hair. Ok golden eyes and silver hair? That was just freaky.

"Who the hell is that!" I exclaimed and calmed down a little bit. Naraku was smirking though. He put his hand on my shoulder and his hand on the paper.

"This is Inuyasha. He is…well not one to underestimate." He said and leaned into me a little bit. I ignored him and looked over his information. Wow, he had a pretty awesome record. Taken out at least 50 jewel heists, 75 burglaries, and 25 national conspiracies. And he was only 23. That was the exact opposite of myself, except for the fact that I'm only 20. "Befriending him will take a long time." He added.

"How long?" I asked finally looking at him. He looked at the ceiling pondering slightly. When he looked back at me he had a maniacal smile. I narrowed my eyes and waited.

"A year at the least."  He said. My eyes bulged. A year! Was he insane? And all this for a tiny little pink jewel? I scowled at him. My pay better be really good! I crossed my arms over my chest and growled. 

Naraku peeked at me from the corner of his eye then back at Inuyasha. I could feel him look at me, but ignored his attempt to catch my eye. I was so furious. He didn't seem to care though. He just flipped the page.

The girl I was looking at had brown shoulder length hair and was beaming. She had on thin glasses, but they made her look smart and sophisticated. Her hair was silky and her glazed eyes were green. Naraku's smirk was different know. I dropped my composer a little.

"This is Shinju. She is well, she happens to be very educated when it comes to minerals." I blinked a little and pushed off the desk, walking across the room too a small fridge. I stole a Pepsi with little effort and walked back over to the desk. I looked at her information as I popped the lid. She seemed like the normal rock expert. 

"And she happens to be Kouga's sister." My eyebrows jumped with interest. How interesting. She didn't appear to be in their little group thing. "If she doesn't approve of you, then most likely, neither will kouga. Kouga is older then her, but you know how it is with woman…" He flashed me a smile, which I ignored. 

"Yeah yeah…the whole protective little sister thing." I muttered. Shinju was 16. That's surprising. But then again, I'm 20 and I've committed more crimes then I can count without being caught. Naraku was holding something back, but I didn't feel like interrogating so I sipped my Pepsi and waited for the next picture.

The next picture had a girl in it and her hair was short and blond. It was choppy, like a boys, but just long enough to recognize her as a girl.  Her eyes were closed and she was smiling with a peace sign. "Here we have Hoshi. Don't worry about her much. She is very friendly. And she's not strait." He said the last sentence quickly. My soda landed on the old man after it had extracted itself from my mouth so quickly. 

I put down my Pepsi and stared at Naraku with wonder. Ok I could stand lesbians but if I had to do anything… I was just not like that! "Don't worry… she's taken." Naraku said with a small chuckle. I sighed and sipped my Pepsi not saying anything, but waiting for the next person. 

The next girl had a thick headband that was yellow and her hair was reddish brown and went down to her shoulders and it was wavy. Her eyes shone blue and she was smiling elegantly. "Natsumi." He said and smiled down at the picture. " She is only 18 but she is very smart and is the daughter of the owner of the museum in which the jewel is in. Its very important that you become her friend." I nodded and studied her information. 

"You can look over the rest later. There are a lot of them. But you understand that you have to watch your behavior. No flaws, they won't go unseen." He said. I nodded nonchalantly. 

"So basically you want me to get everyone to fall in love with me and be a very sociable perfect angel." Yeah right… like I could do that. I waited for him to respond. 

"Right."

"Then I am out of here. Find another girl. I can not do this." I said and crumpled up my Pepsi can and tossed it into the bin making my way to the door. I didn't need to look to know that Naraku gave the old man a confused look. He ran in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.  I waved him away and continued on my journey to the door. He stepped In front of me again of course. 

"To bed!" I finally shouted and shoved him aside stomping the rest of the way. God men could be so stupid. He grabbed my hand just as I was about to turn the handle. How dare he touch my flesh! I glared at him.

"You haven't heard our proposition…" He said smirking. I blinked and turned towards him with a little bit of interest. His smirk grew when he saw that he had my attention. Rotten no good swindler! " I hear that your brother…" I cut him off though.

"My brother is dead, he has been dead for 6 years, now if you don't mind I have to get going. There is a very comfy bed calling me!" I said quickly, but he wouldn't let my wrist go. I looked at him; he was digging his nails into my skin. It was just wrong for a guy to have really long nails like that!

He put a folder on my lap. " Think again…" he said. I blinked, opening the folder. There was a picture of my brother when he was 11. He was smiling for a school picture. Ok why did they have a picture of a dead boy? I flipped the page. There he was, lying in a bed with machines hooked up to him. I remember when the doctors told me he wouldn't make it. 

I flipped the page and blinked. He was standing up and seemed to be older. He had a bike next to him and he was leaning against the wall. Ok… the doctors said he was dead in the hospital. They said he was. And he was in the coffin. The funeral. Everything. I glanced at Naraku who was still smirking at me. 

I flipped the page. He was laughing. A stuffed rabbit sat next to him in front of a basketball hoop. I gave him that, when he was 4. My eyes fell on a report and the papers fluttered to the floor. 

The report said that he was taken into special care and used as a specimen for scientist. He had bits of machine in him so he could live and was being closely watched. He couldn't be released into society until they injected a special medicine. But the medicine was very valuable and only one person new how to make it. 

Naraku. 

There was no way I could back out now. How dare he.

"My brother is alive?" I asked. 

"Somewhat" he answered. I stared at his picture then back at Naraku. How could this be, how could it go overseen? My eyes were filling, but I wouldn't let them spill. I swallowed my own tears and turned to Naraku with a look of pure hate. He was smiling.

"What ever, I'll do it. But you have to promise to help my brother!" I shouted at him. He nodded closing his eyes. I scowled daggers at him and plopped into the chair. This was going to be the longest year I ever had. He sat down in his father's chair as his father left the room.

"You'll need a new identity. Your going to America." He said. I blinked. America! For a whole year! I slumped but listened. This man had way too many expectations if you asked me. "Your new name is going to be Mekoga Shine." Mekoga? What the hell kinda name is that? I scrunched up my face at the horrible name, Naraku smiled, I growled. 

"Here are your records!" he said handing me a folder. I looked over the forged information. 

Name: Mekaga Shine

Transferred from: Tokyo, Japan

Specialty: On field practice and quickness

Place of work: The national museum of the United States.

Bla bla bla

You can guess the rest. I tossed it on the table with Souta's folder and the envelope. I glared up at him and stood up walking out the door without even saying goodbye. The folders would be delivered to me eventually. I didn't need to carry them around.

I ran to my house and began to pack for my trip. Oh wouldn't this be nice. Living somewhere I have never been too. It's a good thing I know English though. My mom's sister's husband was English so we learned how to speak the language from him. 

I took a nice long nap after packing and when I woke up I went to the airport, all alone. At the airport I left Japan, all alone. On the plane I sat next to a stranger. Boy I was being sociable wasn't I? 

Once I arrived in America I knew at once I needed a new look. Naraku told me that I had to go to a meeting the next day and get introduced to all the other agents. Won't that be fun? No I really don't think so. So here I was, land I don't know, nobody within a thousand foot radius that I know. This is going to be one heck of a year...

Tomorrow I was going to the mall. 

Well? What do you think? Good bad ugly? I hope you like it I got big dreams for this baby. So remember to review. It makes me update faster. Thanks for reading. Oh. I'm going to have this ball thing. And I'm going to hold a poll. If you want kagome to go with Miroku then tell me… if you want her to go with kouga then tell me. 


	2. American Manners

Hey here's chapter 2. And if anyone reads this that has read my other story ' a new princess' I am working on the next chapter. Its coming, so don't worry. But this is an Inuyasha story so oh well. Thanks for reviewing.  Not much else to say really… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own some characters in this story. If you have a question about the character, like you want to use it or something, or if your asking if it is mine. Then ya know… review or email me or something. 

Ok see yah at the end of the chapter! ^_~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To go the distance

By: Princess Athelia

Chapter 2

            The plane ride here was boring as what. I sat in the back next to a guy who kept scratching his butt. God he reeked. He smelt like a rotting corpse that had been drenched in rotten eggs. (I hate rotten eggs!) 

I swear I saw stuff crawling in his ear, it is not even funny. And then when he had a runny nose he would wipe it on his shoulder…that was right next to me. Just thinking about the slob makes me cringe. 

I just kept reminding myself, 'this is for Souta, this is for my brother.' But souta might not even be good enough for this kind of torture. I value hygiene very, very much. I walked out into the parking lot and remembered that I didn't have a car. I smacked myself in the face, wondering why I didn't have it sent over. 

To my surprise though, a car drove up to me. I blinked a little and watched at the passenger's window as it rolled open. The person rolling down the window sure took their time. "Ms. Kagome?" A voice inside said. The window wasn't rolled down all the way though. 

"Yeah…what's it to you?" I asked glaring in the window. I hated it when people tried to be freaky…or mobster like. It just bugged me. There was a chuckle from inside the car. I rolled my eyes. It was probably a relative of what's his face.

The next thing I new I was lying on the floor with my luggage all over the place. The man in the car had popped open the door quickly. He had a freakishly happy smile that made him look like a maniac about to kill. He was bending over the passengers seat looking too happy. " Hello!" He pronounced, as if I couldn't understand him, " I'm Bob! I'll be your driv-" He didn't have a chance to finish because I hit him as hard as I could over the head. 

He fell onto the seat with a small fwap and I looked around to make sure no one saw the assault. Nobody was looking. I rolled my eyes exhaling and putting a hand on my chest, trying to slow my heartbeat. Is that the way people in America always greeted people? Loud and obnoxious?

 I got up and put my luggage in the trunk. I moved my driver in the back seat and drove off. I put on some music as I drove; you know to cool me down. As I looked around I noticed just how hectic it was. I sighed again and sped on. Looking at my map every now and then.

I had been driving for a while now. You know looking around and stuff, when I realized something very important. 

I had no clue were I was going.

I glanced behind me at the unconscious man. I smacked myself in the forehead as waited for a red light so I could wake him up. The red light came and I tuned around in my seat. " Hey mister!" I shouted in his ear.  He didn't move. " HELLO!" I all but screamed in his ear. He jumped up and banged his head into the ceiling. He rubbed it a moment then starred at me.

"What?" He asked grumpily. I rolled my eyes. He was a grumpy person. Oh well I could deal with grumpy! I waited for him to give me his full attention. He did eventually and when he did I asked, " Where am I going?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. 

I must admit, I was pretty tired, and Bobby sitting there doing nothing wasn't helping much. Oh wait… I think his name was Bob. Oh well whatever. I was tired. "Drive me to my destination please." I asked sniffling a yawn and moving out of the drivers seat.

There was some shuffling, but eventually Bob made it to the drivers seat. And we were off… or more like he was off and I was asleep…

I woke up pretty late. But I was very happy to have gotten so much wonderful sleep. And today I was going to go shopping. I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and got dressed.  Then I left the room.

My driver was leaning against the little car sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. I peeked over it and said. " To the mall please?" before boarding the passenger side. He folded up his paper and got in and zoomed off.

So far I had managed to be a good girl… kind of. I was mean to my driver…but he deserved it! Besides I won't go soft. It's impossible. I watched as the mall appeared. The driver handed me a card. " From Naraku. He said you aren't to steal anything." He said sarcastically.

I looked at the card then at the driver. Murderous thoughts inched into my mind and I grinded my teeth. That stupid bastard! 

Oh well…

I'm going to buy as much junk as possible. This is his money. Not mine. Mine was locked up and stored away; I only had a portion in the bank. Didn't really want them to get suspicious yah know. People start to think things when you got so much money and no job. 

I patted the driver on his baldhead, gave him a tip and walked into the large building. The sun was glaring at me as it peeked over the structure. I glared back before entering the mall. I sighed with pleasure, feeling the wonderful air conditioner. 

What a wonderful invention. Kudos to who ever invented it. It's a wonderful invention. I ran a hand through my hair and started to browse. The first store was full of nothing but shit. I left quickly and entered hot topic. 

It was pretty much the same for the whole day. But then I entered a jewel shop. It was beautiful… it was absolutely stunning. It shimmered on all the walls and in the small cases. I walked in and looked at all the pretty things. There was a beautiful necklace I noticed. I ran to the glass and all but pressed my nose to it. It was amazing.

It was a long silver chain. The chain was thin yet it held this perfect feature. It screamed to be touched, to be held and admired. At the center of the chain there was a little see through sphere with a pink tiny little jewel. A thin gold band wrapped around the jewel and it shimmered in the light. It was dazzling!

I wanted it. I looked at the price. Wow. It was really expensive! It cost $500. My fingers itched toward the case. This would be easy… simple as one two three. I could poke a hole in it, with my lazar cutter thing (A/N what are those thingies called?) but wait… I left my laser cutter thing at the apartment! Damn! That sucks…

But I would obviously need to create a distraction, and disable the security camera. Damn, if only it was nighttime. I had completely forgotten about the credit card that lay in my pocket. I was to busy devising a plot to get the necklace. I didn't even notice that it would be a good time to spend, spend, and spend. 

I nearly jumped ten feet off the ground when a woman came up behind me. "Excuse me…" I heard a female voice say. I snapped around a little too fast, and saw the woman smiling gently at me. I blinked and then smiled innocently…or as innocently as I could. "Are you interested?" She asked, her cheeky smile never leaving her face.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken aback. I looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. Her response was kind of obvious, but I was in a panicky state. Don't go blaming me for thinking the wrong things… the very, very wrong things.

"The jewel?" She said pointing behind me and blinking a little. I looked behind me and blinked too…then realization hit me! She was asking if I was interested in the jewel! Not her! I really need to get those thoughts out of my mind.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those insane visions and those calls from the pretty little necklace. Oh how I wanted it so bad. You hear it? It's so loud! Screaming at me ' Hey Kagome! Come steal me! No one will know!" The woman tapped my shoulder and I jumped. Paranoia was consuming me. 

" Huh? What? Oh! The jewel yes! Very." I said a little jumpily. The woman walked around me saying, " Well, the name of it is the thieves eye." She laid an arm around the case, and I wanted to lung at her and push her arm off. How dare she? That was going to be my necklace! …As soon as I can figure out a way to get it. 

"It's really old and it's said that the jewel in the center was made from the very same stone as the Shikon." She said. I stopped my plotting to slice of her head and looked at her. That was the jewel I was supposed to be stealing…wasn't it?  The woman explaining glowed when she noticed my head turn. 

"Well, the legend is that during the time that the jewel was being created the brother of the woman creating it took a little piece of the stone while it was still being purified." She said, showing much devotion to her job. I blinked a moment. Did she just say purified?

"Purified?" I asked. 

"Oh yes! The woman was an enchanting warrior miko. You know what a miko is right?" She asked me lifting a hand to her mouth. I blinked. Of course I knew what a miko was! I rolled my eyes briefly and nodded. Maybe it wasn't that common among Americans? 

"Well the man stole it. The woman, being the kind sister she was, didn't mind. She trusted her brother, though she shouldn't have. The jewel hadn't yet developed its power, and if it did she could just take it back.

" But the jewel was tainted with her power. It had just enough power to feed on its own." She paused a moment I watched her with interest. Then it clicked what she just said. 

"It ate?" I asked without thinking. God, how ditzy did I sound?  For a note: I am not a ditz! I don't think I really know any ditzs! But I think that will change as soon as I start my assignment… I didn't even notice that the woman had started talking again; I blinked and shook my head, paying full attention again.

"It lived off the man's soul. He lusted after everything and he was just so greedy. The jewel stole it all. It took his life, his love, his soul." The woman explained. I swear I heard thunder and creepy music, and that's just freaky. It's like I'm in some movie or something. 

"So what happened?" I asked nonchalantly. I was freaked out, but I wasn't about to tell her that. 

"The miko couldn't take it anymore. She killed him and sealed the evil jewel so it could never develop such dangerous powers again. " The woman finished plainly. I blinked at how bored her voice was. I looked back at the necklace again and sighed. There was no way to get it out of here now. But if I leave without it… someone might buy it! I have to have it. 

Wait. Naraku! YES! I could spend a bunch of his money on it. The woman was walking away. " Ma'am!" I called. She turned to me with a questionable look. I rushed to her and quickly said. " I want to buy it." She gave me a startled look, but nodded. 

I smiled to myself. I get the jewel and revenge on Naraku. Muahahaha! Maybe I can take up a job as a dirty evil villain! I could have a gay laugh! Wooy…

"Oh…of course." She went to the register and pulled out a key. I watched her carefully. She walked back to the see through case and unlocked it, opening a side of it and taking out the necklace. 

There it was. The thief's eye. It was even louder now. But never fear. It would be mine soon. "There we go…"She said taking it back to the register. My eyes never left it. Even if I wanted them to, they wouldn't. She put it in a small box and put it on the counter. " How would you like to pay for that?" She said looking up after typing in the price.

"Credit" I said almost too quickly. The woman gave me a funny look; I just smiled at her innocently and typed in the digits for the credit card. Naraku's credit card. Naraku's money. Buahahahahaha.

She dropped the box in a bag and waved to me as I all but ran from the store. Once I was out I cracked open the box and stared at the lovely crystal. It glimmered in the skylight. It was mine! MINE!

I fumbled with the box, trying to get it out, to put it on. And you'll never guess what happened! Come on three tries…

IT FELL! It fell to the ground and it started to roll away. I gasped and ran after the quick moving little jewel. It went under feet, and so did I, it went under carts… and so did I. It was getting away. 

And you know where it was headed? A gutter! My precious stone was heading for a GUTTER! I bumped into someone, I saw a flash of purple and I made some rude comment that I can't remember. 

It was all slow motion. Unfortunately the person I ran into was at a certain angle that when I hit, he was pushed forward and I landed on top of him. I shouted, " My necklace!" Trying to get up. That didn't help. I was just about up and I was about to run after it, and I tripped over the man trying to stand up.

"No!" I called falling backwards. The last thing I saw was my chain falling threw the slender cracks. It was gone. And I wasn't with it! I starred at the ceiling and time sped up again. About 100 curses flew out of my mouth, some things I didn't even know that I new. 

"Sorry!" Said the man in the purple shirt. He attempted to help me up, but I pushed his hand away. I shoved myself off the floor, still cursing my brains out. I dusted myself off, turning my back to the person I ran into. 

"I said sorry." He said again. I rolled my eyes, turning around to yell at him. And I felt the weirdest thing. It felt like a… wait! 

I kicked the man away from me with a spinning back kick. " YOU PERVERT!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and starred at me. I didn't pay any mind to them though. My only concern was this jerk who was feeling on my ass! " First you get in my way when I'm trying to retrieve my special stone! And then you…you grab my ass! God you pervert!" I yelled loudly. He was lying on the floor starring me. And then I saw who he was.

Holy shit was all I have to say. I was starring at none other then that Miroku dude. Naraku said that he was a perverted one. I wasn't supposed to know who he was though. That was a secret. My secret. Don't show any signs of knowing. 

I whipped the shock off my face and thought of a good excuse for my scene. PMS! That's the best excuse a woman's got! The jewel problem came back to me and I ran to see if my necklace was ok. 

I reached the gutter and tried to see if it was in there. I couldn't see a thing. It was way too dark. I attempted to break the cover off. But it wouldn't budge! I heaved and hoed till I couldn't heave anymore. 

When I let go of the gutter demon I fell back on my abused ass with a small gasp. How could this happen? What a morning, what a morning. There was laughter behind me and I turned back. 

Again, enter the shock. There stood no other then golden eyes. I watched him for a moment, trying to see why he was laughing; there was nothing to laugh about! I wanted to pout. But I wasn't a baby. "What's so funny!" I finally yelled. He stopped laughing and looked at me, adding in a blink.

…

And then he was laughing again. "Hello Golden eyes! I'm talking to you!" I fumed. This town had NO manners. First there was the insano driver, then there was that Miroku dude who got in my way, and now golden boy over here! Laughing his ass off like there's no tomorrow!

He stopped laughing and looked at me. In a second he was a millimeter away from my face. My eyes widened in sudden shock as those golden orbs starred into my blue ones. "Golden eyes?" He asked. I blinked, then shook off the surprise again.

"Yes. Golden eyes. What's so very hilarious?" I asked sarcastically. He searched my eyes, and I starred at him showing no more shock. I didn't like him.

Finally he scooted back and held something up. " Just wondering if you were looking for this…" He said dropping something from his hand.

He was holding my necklace by the chain and swinging it around. MY necklace! It's ok! I dived for it, but met nothing but the ground. Golden boy lifted his hand with an amused laugh. I looked up at him and growled. How dare he!

I did a summersault over his head, grabbing my necklace in the process and landed like a graceful cat. "This belongs to me." I said dangerously. I snapped it on quickly. Now it was his turn to stare at me in shock. He watched me, thinking to himself. 

"Nice move." He said still observing me. I nodded to him. Miroku walked over to me and took my hand in his.

"Hello their lovely lady. I am Miroku. What's your name? And would you happen to have a boyfriend." He said smiling like some crazed lunatic. I lifted an eyebrow and looked at my hands, then back at him. I looked over at Inuyasha, who was smirking.

"I'm…Kag- I mean I am…. Mekaga. And no, no boyfriend here." I said, still a little dazed and confused. Realization hit Inuyasha like a stone, but my name didn't register in Miroku's mind. 

"Well Mekaga. Would you consid-" He was cut off.

"Mekaga Shine?" he asked, very rudely might I add. 

"Yes. That is my name." I said un-amused. It was no fare, he got to know me, but I didn't get to no him! Hmph! That's just messed up. The shock didn't leave his face. He seemed to be observing me a little too much. He had begun to circle around Miroku and I… and I noticed that Miroku was still holding my hands.

I pulled my hands out of his and fiddled with my new necklace. Inuyasha began to rub his chin now. " Hello, golden eyes. Why are you circling me like some vulture!" I asked, loosing my lost temper. He noticed that I noticed that he was noticing me and shook his head. (A/N: that's a tongue twister an't it!) 

"Nothing. I am Inuyasha." He said putting out his hand to shake. I shook it, carefully. I didn't really trust him. Something about him didn't trust me.

"I like golden eyes better." I said. He lifted an eyebrow at me and I just smiled. I was killing myself. Way too friendly. But for some reason I didn't really want Inuyasha to think bad of me. Probably Naraku's sick mind plotting to destroy mine. Oh well what ever. 

"You work for the museum, don't you?" He asked. I blinked at him a moment. I was a supposed to be acting like some rock wiz. Well I kind of was, but that's from a different point of view. I nodded unsurely.

"Among other things." I said nonchalantly. Both the men looked at me and I burst into a smile. I couldn't help it. The look on Miroku's face was priceless. I shook my head and turned slowly to say thank you. Inuyasha was whispering something to Miroku, and he nodded his head. I wonder what they were saying…

I waved. " By boys. Nice meeting you." I turned back and left, still fiddling with my necklace and wondering what they were talking about. I sighed, placed a hand on my forehead and gave a light sigh. Now the real shopping began. Yay. Bags…

Well the day was really boring, well mostly; I got some really awesome outfits. The car was full. I smiled to myself. Yay…I got to shop. That's so fun. When I arrived home there was a note in my mailbox. I looked at it and blinked. Naraku wouldn't send me something in the mail…its too risky, everybody knows that. So who would be mailing me? The only people I met were Inuyasha and Miroku. No one else. 

I grabbed the little envelope and rushed into the room anyways. Curiosity killed the cat…but the cat has nine lives, so it's no big whoop.  I sat down on the couch and threw the bags on the chair opposite me. 

I opened the envelope quickly, interest carved in my orbs. A small paper fell out and I read it quickly it said.

Ms. Shine,

            60 70 7h3 574710n 47 (11:00 pm). W3 4r3 w4171n6. 57471on (#10). 8r1n9 J0ur 570n3. 17'5 900d 70 h4v3 J0u 0n 7h3 734m. 0h 4nd 0m3 m0nd4J n19h7 pl3453. H4v3 4 900d 3v3n1n6 m5. 5h1n3. W3 c4n'7 w417 70 m337 J0u. 3xp37 w0rk 0u7. 9ood n19h7.

                                                                                    Boss man

I blinked at the strange numbers. 'What the hell?' I asked the air. I flipped it over, and then back. What exactly was this supposed to mean. I starred at it more a while longer. 

Boss man? What the hell? I shook my head and attempted to see what it was about, but I knew exactly where my thinking would lead me too. Oh well, I can get to him later. This note is the only thing I am worrying about right know. And so I started my quest, to see what the note ment.

Sorry so short. I wan't to see if anyone can read this 'code'. Tell me what you think it means and I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who gets it first! And the date poll is still going on. Cast your vote's people. Oh! Is there an English version of the Inuyasha movie? I want to see it so bad! ***Cry*** well guys that's it for this chapter. 

Have a nice day and read again!

~*~ Princess Athelia~*~

PS. It's not that hard for some people to figure it out. My (2) friend is(are) fluent in it (the code)


	3. A Walk in the Park or Not

Hello, hello, hello. See how much reviews helped me to update. Not many reviews, but still enough to make me feel happy with my story. Anyways, since there are so little, I can respond. Yay. In this chapter a little bit about kagome's past is pulled out. Sango and Kouga get introduced and Kikyo is mentioned. 

**Viaresu-Kun: **This chapter is for you! Thank you for reviewing! ^_^ Yes spot on. I probably messed some stuff up though. Lol.  Yay for you! You're the only person who even attempted! There are some lazy bums out there (me included) Thank you so very, very much for reviewing. You don't know how happy it makes me feel to get reviews! ^_^

**Anime Gurl16:  **0_0…. Long moment of silence. *Glomps* YAY! You are the best reviewer ever! YaY! Go YOU! Thanks so much for reviewing! Rah, Rah, Rah.  You make such a little message so long too! Lol. Ok I'm making lots more…now!

Well those are my only chapter 2 reviewers! Kind of pathetic isn't it? Oh well. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! This chapter is souly for you two (More to Viaresu-kun though cause she did the challenge! Go you! ^_^). I'm dedicating it to you! Cause you reviewed! ^_^ Tee hee. 

**_Disclaimer:_** Nope. Inuyasha is not mine. Nope… nope siry. That… that goldfish there is though…. Yup… yup that goldfish there is mine. Yup siry

What a journey that was. You know where this journey landed me? This amazing journey to find out about that god danged note? Nowhere.  The farthest that I got was wall… the to the other side of the living room… and then to the other side. Need I go on?

I knew what I had to do. But did I really want to do it? No! Of course I didn't!  Who would want to? Not this girl, no! I can figure this out on my own! All by myself. I don't need anyone's help…

            "Hello?" ok so I had to get help. I can't do it all by myself. It's too hard. I cleared my throat holding the phone firmly. You can probably guess whom I'm talking to.

"Hello. May I ask who's calling?" came a high-pitched sound on the other side of the line. I could here the faint munching of gum and I rolled my eyes. God I hated secretaries! 

"No." I said plainly. " You can get off your lazy ass and tell Naraku he has a phone call. Ok." I said snottily. Ok… so I was in a real bad mood. When your stressing over a little note for about 4 hours strait you would be a little grumpy too.

I twiddled my necklace as I waited for Naraku to get the phone. I heard the chair squeak as she stood up to go get her boss. I taped my foot waiting. 

I glanced at my watch… still waiting. They were probably making out in his office. I was getting impatient. " HELLO! I'M WAITING!" I shouted in the phone.

"No need to shout." Came a calm cool collected voice. I rolled my eyes again. 

"Yes there is. I have been waiting for ever." I growled in to the phone. I heard a soft chuckle. Stupid Naraku! "Look I got this note and I have no clue what it says." I muttered boredly. 

There was a moment of silence. " Do you have a fax machine near by?" I almost fell at the business like sound in his voice. The fact that he didn't sound like he wanted something out of it truly scared me. 

"Ummmm… yeah I should have one." I grabbed the little note and rushed off to the room that was made for working. I wouldn't call it an office really. Wait…yes I would. Offices are about the sizes of closets right?

I ran to the little fax machine in the corner, phone in hand. I placed the paper inside and faxed away. I heard it going to him on the other side of the line and waited for what he had to say. (A/N I have no clue how fax machines work… I'm guessing o.o)

"Ah-ha." I heard. " Get a pen and paper please. Don't want to forget this." He said. I nodded. Why did I nod? Its not like he can see me or anything. Or can he?

I shook the thought away and got out a pencil and paper waiting for what he had to say. " Ok here it is…

"Ms. Shine,  
  
Go to the station at 11:00 pm. We are waiting. Station #10. Bring your stone. It's good to have you on the team. Oh and come Monday night please. Have a good evening Ms. Shine. We can't wait to meet you. Expect work out. Good night.  
  


Boss man" I wrote quickly and smiled. That boss man thing was really annoying me, but hey what doesn't? I folded it up and smiled. 

            "Your welcome." He said over the phone. I rolled my eyes and nodded. 

            " Yeah, yeah… thanks." I muttered and hung up.  I sighed and plopped down on my chair looking around. My eyes met a small picture of a little girl smiling toothily at me. I smiled at it tenderly, but shook my head and laid the picture on its face. She had to wait. I can't see her yet. 

I looked at the note once again and something clicked. Monday… what's today? I looked at the calendar and nearly fell over. Today was Monday! I looked at my clock- 10:30! I had a half an hour to get down to the station… 

Ok this isn't a problem, its not that far. I can have my driver take me there quickly. Yes sir, I was going to keep a nice, cool head. I darted out of my apartment and down the stairs. 

I got down the building, taking the stairs, the elevator was too slow, and ran out the doors as fast as I could. There was no car there; there wasn't anyone there. Oh yeah I had to call him to get a ride. Those dang drivers, can't they just be telepaths and come when you think of going somewhere? 

I pulled out my cell quickly and dialed the number. It rang and rang… and rang. Finally someone picked up. " Hello?" a muffled voice said.

" I need a ride get down here!" I shouted into the phone. I heard a gulp on the other end.

"Sorry lady. It's my break. You're going to have to wait. Call back at 11:00." He said. I gaped at the phone. NOOoooo. This can't be. I hung up quickly without saying another word and started running toward the station.

What else was there to do? I glanced at my watch quickly. 10:40. At least I would get an exercise. I could feel my pulse everywhere and I breathed quickly. Why did I have to wear leather today? I hate running in leather!

I felt tiny droplets on my temples. Dang! It was going to rain. I looked at the sky, still running, still pulsing. It was dark and cloudy, not a star in sight. The light of the moon was masked, it seemed smeared from the light layer of clouds in front of it. 

I glanced at my watch again. 10:45.  I could see little droplets appearing on it and frowned. I crashed into people's shoulders, but didn't stop. Why was it so important to get there on time? The rain was picking up. Puddles were forming. 

10:50. I huffed, feeling my legs tensing. My body was yelling at me to stop. Rest. BREATH! I just breathed and ran. I stepped in a puddle, but ignored the water dripping down my leather pants. It was pouring now. 

Thank goodness. I'm so happy. If it wasn't I'd be all sweaty and stinky when I arrived. But I'd still be really soaked. A sudden sense of Déjà vu came over me, but I shook it away. No time for that. I only have… I looked at my watch. 10:55! 5 minutes! 

I jolted around a sharp corner, my black hair whipping my face and my arms balancing me out. I was almost there. How far have I ran? How far can I run? Oh well. My goal is close that's the only thing that matters.

On my arms were goose bumps. I left in such a hurry that I didn't have time to grab a jacket. 10:53. 2 minutes. Come on girl you can do it. My legs disagreed, but I didn't stop. 

I turned around another sharp corner, pretending there was a police car chasing me to speed me up. I always did love the thrill of a chase. I glanced at my wet watch. 10:54. I ran as fast as I could down the steps into the station. 

Ok I'm in the station. Now where is the 10th station? Good god. I saw a flash of white and fallowed it to the station secretly. Yay. I found Inuyasha. I saw him go in the clearing and jumped up onto a metal bar up near the ceiling. 

"Is she here yet?" Inuyasha asked. I could see Miroku and Sango standing huddled by a pillar. Inuyasha is so stupid! I was dripping wet and breathing hard. And he couldn't see me! None of them saw me! 

"No." Sango said. A man in a big coat walked up. Long hair, head band. Kouga. He took off his big leather jacket and shook his umbrella. 

"It's poring out there." He muttered grumpily. I hmphed in agreement.  Sure was.  My hair dripped on him. Oops. "It's raining in here too." He growled, opening his umbrella. 

"Kouga, you know it's un-lucky to open a umbrella inside?" Sango asked cocking a brow.  Kouga shrugged. I rolled my hair over him, letting all the gathered water spill onto his umbrella. 

Now was my entry time. I jumped out of the ceiling, doing a quick flip and landing gracefully on my feet. Legs perfectly strait and arms on my hips. I rubbed my chin. 

I nodded to Miroku " Hello Miroku." I said then turned to Inuyasha, waving a little. I shifted my weight. Wait, I was supposed to be _friendly_. I smacked myself mentally. "Golden eyes…" I muttered smirking at him.

"Mekaga… so nice of you to join us." He said, smiling fakely. I smiled sweetly at him and turned to other two. Not supposed to know them. Remember that! 

"What? No introductions?" I asked trying my best to smile. Miroku smiled and waved at me. 

"Kouga." Kouga said putting out his hand to shake mine. I looked at his hand. It could have bugs (mechanical spy bugs) on it. I looked at his face then at the hand. Be bugged or be friendly? My hand reached out for his slowly and I hoped against hope that I wasn't bugged.

"I'm Sango." The woman said. I smiled and nodded. I rubbed my chin in thought, examining them all.

"Well…" I muttered turning my attention to Inuyasha. " Why am I h-h-" I let out a sneeze. God I was probably going to get a cold now. Sneezes always come in 2s. I sneezed again, shaking my head as if to shake away the sickness.

"Bless you." Miroku and Sango said at the same time. I nodded to them absentmindedly. " Why did you bring me here?" I said quickly

" We just wanted to welcome you." Inuyasha said. I tilted my head. "And to tell you about her." He said handing me a folder. I looked at the folder. Oh yeah. I'm a secret agent now; I get all new messages that always come in folders! (Not cool spyglasses) Joy!

I nearly fainted when I saw the name in front of me. Kagome Higaroshi! That would be me! "We don't have any information on her. Just that her family died when she was young and her brother's body is missing. That bit about her brother is secret by the way, not even she knows. There aren't any pictures of her that we can get our hands on. She's a really good thief." Kouga informed me. I nodded. Oh yeah, go me, who's untraceable? I am! Oh yeah, go me. 

"And she's after a very special jewel." Sango added. I gave her a fake curious look, still celebrating the fact that they couldn't find any information on me in my mind. " She's young too. She's younger then all of us. Miroku's worked on a case with her involved before though. He lost, but he knows a little about her tactics." 

Wait. Why didn't I know this? Miroku… now that I think about it that does sound familiar.  And he switched partners from a different group. Well this isn't good. I just nodded as they talked, not really taking in anything they said, starring at Miroku. 

~(A/N next is a flash back sequence, its just flashes not full scenes so I won't switch scenes but the lines with * next to them are the lines that Kagome says the other ones are other people talking to her, all the quotes without an * is someone talking to her and the un quoted things are describing what it was like if you see a line by itself then it means that it is a flashback ok. Cause I think I'll put in some random ones.)~

_'Wait stop! You thief!'_

Rain. 

_I was running. _

_'Please. I need to hide.'* _

_'I can't keep doing this'_

_'Higaroshi!'_

_Wind, lots of wind._

_'Mommy!'_

_'I don't want my daughter to grow up like this.'_

_'Our daughter! She is our daughter!'*_

_Crying, she was crying._

_'I'll be back someday sweetie. Shhh, don't cry, mommy will be back.'*_

_'Promise?'_

_'Higaroshi!'_

The words repeated in my mind. That night. I shook my head and smiled at the others. "Here. There is going to be a ball held on the 15th. Be there." Inuyasha said handing me an invitation.  I blinked.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's an exhibit on diamonds." My ears perked up. " She loves stones." Miroku said. I nodded. "Well lets get going to the gym." He added.

Wait… gym? I can't work out in this out fit. Dang. Sango saw the look on my face, I think. "Mekaga, do you need something to work out in?" She asked. I blinked and looked at her.

She seemed to take that as a yes and grabbed my arm, linking it with hers and walking away from the men. I starred ahead of me in shock. She waved and said that she'd meet them there. I was just sitting there starring at our arms. 

We climbed into her red mustang, and we were off. " So how did you get so wet? Did you walk to the station?"  I starred at her, wondering. It has been a long time since someone was so friendly to me. 

"Kind of. You know, you guys really should send those notes a little bit earlier. I just got it this evening." I said. Sango laughed. I didn't. My eyes glazed over a little and I starred at my shoes. Long time since I had someone to laugh with. 

"Hey you ok?" She asked me tenderly. I blinked and looked at her again. My eyes softened a little when they met hers. 

"Yeah. Just wondering how you can be so trusting?" I said silently. She just smiled at me.

"Well, when you've lost as many people as I have, you'd be just as eager to have a lot of friends as I am. I hate making enemies." She said and her smile widened. 

I brushed a wet strand of hair out of my face and nodded. When we got to her clean house. Her very, very clean house I couldn't help but stare. All over the walls were framed pictures. 

There was one of her and a boy, hugging happily. There was a portrait of the boy. And there was a group picture of her, Kouga, Inuyasha and a woman. They were in beachwear. Inuyasha was hugging the girl from behind and Sango was doing bunny ears on Kouga. 

Kouga had his arms folded and was glaring at Sango, who appeared to be laughing. They looked so happy, well not Kouga… but I'm sure he was happy inside…somewhere. The girl in the picture with Inuyasha looked so familiar. I traced my finger over it lightly as Sango hurried back to her room. 

I moved along. There was a portrait of the girl, smiling serenely. I tilted my head, thinking to myself. Where had I seen that face before? I moved on. There were so many group pictures with those four, and more portraits of people I had never seen, and Inuyasha and Kouga. 

I moved to another wall and there was another picture of the boy there, starring at the camera with saddened eyes. There was a portrait of the girl too. She looked like an angel, and her emotion was untraceable (like me). On that wall was nothing but portraits, there where a lot of them, but Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku weren't on this wall. Miroku wasn't on any walls now that I think about it.

"Here put this o- oh I see you've found my special wall." I turned around, rubbing my hands on my bare arms. She looked at the wall behind me. " I only put people who have died on that wall." She said, eyes glazing over. 

I gasped at the amount, but shook away the shock and grabbed the cloths she was holding, making my way to the bathroom. Ignoring the funny look she gave me. 

I came out again with a pair or loose sweat pants and a sports top that revealed a lot of my flesh. She handed me some tennis shoes and I put them on quickly. "Ok lets get going, before the guys think we've ditched them!" She said smiling. I nodded and fallowed her out. 

We drove to some big building and she led me down about 20 corridors and finally into a big huge gym. " Took you long enough." Came a snobby voice from the other side of the gym. 

Kouga was walking over to us, and he was drenched in sweat, no shirt or anything. Nice six pack… I thought to myself, and shook my head remembering my hatred for the male sex. I think he noticed I was starring cause he kind of striked the pose, you know? I rolled my eyes. Men!

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just get started. What are we…" My sentence ended as I was shoved into the wall.  I was pinned to the wall by whom? I'll give you three guess. 

Lets skip the guesses. I was pinned to the wall by Inuyasha. I let out a quick gasp, my eyes open in fear. Fear! Kagome Higaroshi never got scared! But his golden eyes bore deep into mine. Was this familiar? Yes. It really, really was. 

_A ring_

_'Stay mine'_

_'Always…'*_

Something hit me like a stone. His eyes. His hair! It was the same. I'm confusing you. I'll stop and get back to the present where I was struggling for breath. Inuyasha had the side of his arm pressed just above my chest.

Ok that was enough of that! I kneed him in the gut and jumped over him, landing normally and getting ready for a fight. Sango, Kouga and Miroku jumped off to the side. He jumped and turned around facing me. I couldn't help myself. I smirked.

I swear I heard music in the background. Really pump-up-the-jam type of music. He smiled as well and I heard random cheers for him and me. It had been a long time since I went one on one with someone. Should be fun.

He ran at me and I jumped up, he jumped up as well, chasing me. For a while I just jumped out of his way. But just as he was running for another attack I hit him with a spinning back kick. He flew back, but landed on his feet. " Nice." I heard him say. 

I don't usually use my hands while fighting. I usually use my legs instead. Again with cat and mouse. I almost tripped though, landing on Kouga's wet shirt. 

But I jumped just in time to avoid one of his dangerous hands. 

_'Are you going soft on me?'*_

_He pounced_

Tom and jerry would go out of business if this continued. Left, right, left, right, right! He had more energy then me! I had to run all the way here. I glared at him sourly and did one of the old cheerleading kicks, right in his jaw. I flipped back, landing with my arms out to balance me out.

I charged at him for a turn, spinning and kicking. I felt a few of them hit. All I used my hands for was balance. I got a glimpse at Sango who was holding up a big banner that read. ' GO MEKAGA!' Mekaga? Who's that? Oh yeah! Me! Duh…

Where did she get that? I want one. I heard another shout as well. " Go for the legs Inuyasha! She uses her legs the most!" That would be Miroku. I gasped. Oh no! 

His leg shot under me, to trip me. I jumped up and when I came down to the ground, his rounded again. I jumped again. I don't know how long that went on, but I knew that I wouldn't last very long that way. 

I jumped over him, and I wasn't expecting his leg to shoot under me.

_'You'll fall for me.'_

_'In your dreams.'*_

_'Of course'_

I fell to the ground. Gasping. He stood over me laughing. "I win." I was breathing deeply, but I split my legs open, causing him to fall backwards.

"In your dreams." I muttered. I lay there, breathing. Just breathing. I heard the woops and hollers of Sango and the grumbles from Miroku. I pushed myself off the floor, shaking my head and clapping my hands. 

Inuyasha was starring at me, for some reason, I don't know. But he didn't move he just lay there, starring at me. " Come on man, your ego isn't that bad…" I muttered and did the friendliest thing I could think of. I offered him my hand. 

He pushed it away with a frown and stood up, dusting himself off. I pulled my hand back and glared daggers at him. " Be that way then." I muttered and walked to the other side of the room where Kouga was. I had to make friends with someone. Well Sango is a given. 

_'Go! Get out!'_

_I was crying._

_'Please. She needs me-'*_

_'Just go!' _

_There were tears in his eyes. _

_For the first time there were tears in his eyes. _

_'Fine! But I will come back! And that's a promise.'*_

_I ran._

_It was raining. _

_'Mama!'_

_Her moans fallowed me._

_And I ran._

Well? What do you think? Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I did it in a hurry, I wanted to get it posted tonight… so yeah, no time to correct. Anyways. Who do you think this mystery person is from the past? Buahahahaha. I know. 

*Gasp* Kagome is a mother! Oh dear, stay tuned and find out what happens with Kouga. Kikyo is brought further into the plot. Did you catch her in this chapter? She wasn't that hard to miss. Well Review! And have a nice day!

Signing out with lots of love!

~*~Princess Athelia~*~

P.S. Review! Review! Review!


	4. Someone New and Old

Hey, hey. Chapter 4 here. I'm so pleased with the progress. I have time now too! Hurray! You know you should try to listen to music while you read, cause it kinda sets the mood. That's what I do! Lol. Ok anyways. I was just thinking. Oh major cuteness later on, in my opinion at least.

Well I doubled my reviews from the last chapter! 4 reviews for the last chapter! Woo, woo! Maybe I can get 8 for the next? Woo, hoo. 

Well here are my responses!

**SailorGoku: Yes that is correct! Its ok. Since you weren't a lazy bum and even tried it once the contest was over, I'll dedicate this chapter to you! ^_^ An't I nice? Oh yeah! Well keep reviewing and you voted! YAY!**

**Anime Gurl16: Yes! Kagome is a mom! But only I know who her daughter and who the father is! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Yay, you loved it! ^_____^ I'm sooo happy! Thank you for reviewing! You're so enthusiastic! I love enthusiastic reviews! Don't forget to vote for whom Kagome should go with!**

**small fry: Yay! Miroku got a vote! Miroku rocks don't you think! Yes the poll is still going on. A lot goes on in Kagome's past. Buahahaha. And only I know! ^_^ I know something everyone else doesn't know…I know something everyone else doesn't know… ok anyways! Thank you for voting and thank you so much for reviewing! ^_^ Don't forget to vote!!!!!**

**Sabishii: Yes it will get cleared up. There is a reason why Kagome hates men so very, very much.  Inuyasha is somehow tied in, if you think about it in a certain way. Without him she wouldn't- wait I can't give that away! That's a secret! It's for a couple chapters on…. buahahaha. Only I know!**

Well dudes and dudets that's all the new reviews (I think I hope I didn't miss anyone...o.o)! THE POLL IS STILL GOING ON! 

Here's the current score

Miroku: 1 Kouga: 1 

That's a tie! You guys can't leave it there! That's only 2 votes! And you can vote for anyone!!!! That has already been introduced. That includes Naraku, Inuyasha, Bob, Sango, Koga, and last but defiantly not least Miroku. So VOTE!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Its not yours either! So shush up! Humph… *** **grumble, grumble** * **I wish Inuyasha was mine… *sniffle* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There he was, sitting there lifting his weights, his muscles were flexing and he had a look of determination. Small beads of sweat dropped from his forehead. "Kouga." I said softly, a bit disturbed at how quiet he was being. 

I don't think he heard me. Stupid deaf man. " KOUGA!" I shouted this time. The small group bickering about the little fight a while ago shut up and I could see the look of horror on Sango's face as I turned to them quickly giving them the 'what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at!' look.

Kouga had dropped the weight he was holding on his toe. He bounced on one foot, holding his injured toe. "Ow, ow, ow. You, ow, ow, ow, damned! Ow, ow, ow, how dare, ow, ow, ow." I blinked a moment. 

"Sorry?" I muttered with a bewildered look. He immediately stopped jumping and turned to me. " KIKYO!" he yelled. 

I blinked again. I had never heard such a curse word before. And I knew a lot of curse words. " Kikyo?" I asked quietly. That did sound familiar. Where had I heard that before? I rubbed my chin. "What's Kikyo?" I asked.

"Kouga! You dummy! That's Mekaga!" I heard Sango scold. I blinked once again. Oh… Kikyo was a name. I blinked again. That wasn't any of my names. I have never had that name. 

I looked back at the three. Inuyasha had a lost look in his eyes, not like the pissed off one he had a second ago. He looked a little pathetic, like a dog kind of. 

Miroku didn't really seam affected, but some pity was there. And Sango looked a little pissed. These where deadly secret agents? The ones that saved everyone's life and were all goody-goody? They acted like a bunch of children! All with crazy tempers accept for Miroku, he was level headed. 

"She's gone." Inuyasha muttered quietly. Everyone silenced and he turned and walked toward Kouga and I. What was he doing? 

"Inuyasha…" Sango said quietly walking after him. He put up his hand though. " No. I'm fine." He said quietly. 

What had I missed? What was happening? Wait…

I'm so dense! Kikyo must be the name of the girl! The girl on the wall… no I am not a psycho! You know the wall I'm talking about! The one with the dead people on it. Here lets put a few things together here.

Miroku is new…

There was a bunch of group pictures with the supposed Kikyo.

'Kikyo' was on the wall with the dead people! 

I'm going to go out on a limb and make a guess! Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend and she died and Miroku came and took her place, that being the reason he isn't really affected by her name and why he isn't in any group pictures. He's kind of the new guy!

Don't I feel smart! But wait… why did they call me Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo.  This is going to take some more thinking. Thinking could wait because next thing I know Inuyasha is in my face.

"Your not her." He said. I blinked. Was this guy on something? Of course I am not! You don't even know me you creep!

"Um… no. I Kind of already knew that… I'd kinda like to know who she is though…" I muttered lifting a brow at Inuyasha then turning to the rest of the group. 

"Who she was… she's dead." Kouga muttered. Oh yeah! I was right! Go me! Hopefully I didn't look as happy as I felt… That would be kind of rude. 

"Did we come here to mope or did we come here to work out! Come on ladies! Lets stretch!" Miroku jumped in to save everyone before they all blew up. I had to hand it to him; he had a very cheerful smile. 

Sango hit him over the head with the wait and he fell to the ground. I watched in shock. That's very dangerous… I looked at Sango whose eye was twitching. "Pervert…" she mumbled. 

Inuyasha looked around and then smiled mischievously. I would ignore what he was thinking though and ran to a nearby radio, pumping up the music as loud as I could and putting on some work out music. 

Miroku popped up in a second and pulled a cabbage patch. (A/N you guys remember those dances…. Where they move the arms in a circle… it was a long time ago. That and the butterfly. Tee hee)

Kouga watched me with a transfixed look. Very scary. " Come on guys! Get off your lazy as- butts!" If I was to make a good impression I'm going to have to shorten my cursing amount. Miroku was off his in a second. 

"Yeah! Lets stretch." I rolled my eyes. Stupid pervert. I wasn't alone in my eye rolling. But oh well, I had to make friends with Miroku after all! Here goes everything!

"Yeah! We do need to stretch!" I smiled at everyone; Miroku is the only one that smiled back. By making friends with Miroku, I think I just made enemies with everyone else. 

"Come on guys its not going to kill you." Miroku exclaimed gleefully behind me. That is so wrong! I felt something on my butt and I spun around with a back kick. 

Everyone cheered for me and I dusted my hands. I grabbed Sango's hand and pushed her into Miroku and I put Kouga and Inuyasha together. I have no idea where I got all this energy from but for some reason I wanted to get everyone very, very happy. 

"Everybody grab your partner and swing um round and round!" I cheered.  I didn't know that I was doing exactly the opposite of what I wanted. 

1, 2, 3 death glares…. Ooohh yeah. Miroku was pleased I laughed and instructed them. "Shine… I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha said jumping at me, I dodged, still doing a little dance and pushed him back at Kouga. " No… the killings going to have to wait!" I said clapping and giving Inuyasha a bunt in the butt.  

He jumped and I laughed. This was fun. I clapped with the music swaying my hips a little. Hey! Wait just a second. What was I doing? I was helping the happy. What had Naraku done to me! Oh god help me. 

I stopped in mid clap and dropped my joyful smile. What was happening? Was I getting comfortable with these…these agents?! I shook my head and walked to the weights. If I'm going to be friendly, I have to do that as late as possible.

I mean I haven't even met all the people I am supposed to befriend. As I was walking Miroku bumped into me, I was moved a little but just shoved him away. I grabbed the first weight I could find and started working out.

"Hey Mekaga, what's up with you?" Miroku called. See I would have responded if I had remembered that my name is Mekaga. God having a different name sure is hard. He called my name a couple of times before I finally remembered.

"Huh? Oh yes?" I asked looking at him tiredly. Why was I tired so fast? I was just as joyful as a monkey. 

"What's up?" He asked, sitting down on a seat nearby as the others did their own thing.

"Nothing." I lied " why?"  I glanced up, putting the weight down for a moment. Miroku seemed to be thinking something but I was pretty sure he wasn't sharing anytime soon. 

"You were happy and giddy one moment and the next you were storming over here like you just found out Christmas was canceled." He said leaning in a little.  I pulled back and shrugged. There was a ring and I looked around the gym, Kouga just answered his phone and rushed into a locker room. 

I shrugged it off and looked at Miroku again. I couldn't say ' I hate you guys, you're my enemy and I really don't want to be friends with you because my boss told me to. Even if it is for the sake of my brother!' so I just shrugged. "I think your imagining things…" I muttered before going back to my lifting.

"Mekaga, there is something wrong with you and I intend…" what Miroku's threat was I don't know because Kouga rushed up to us with Inuyasha and Sango.

"Come on guys we have to leave." Kouga ordered, I nearly dropped my weight on my toe.

"Pardon?" I asked bewildered. What was he so worked up about? I glanced at Miroku then to the others.

"We have a lead on Higaroshi!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Aren't those your daily shockers? My eyes bulged for a moment. I shook my head a moment then looked at them again. 

"And where is she?" that sounded funny coming out of my mouth. I was sitting right there in front of your faces you dumb-asses! 

"Egypt." Sango answered. Ok… Egypt? What the hell? Where did they get that lead? It was probably Naraku. I lifted an eyebrow and repeated the word.

"Egypt?" 

"Yes, now we have to go before she moves again." Kouga said pulling me up and throwing his heavy jacket on me. I blinked and fallowed the group out. Ok. What an evening… I get to go to Egypt. Oh joy…

"Flight 26 to Egypt now boarding."

Why did all airports sound the same? Was it the same person speaking at all of them? Oh boy, again into the stupid sky. Hopefully there wasn't a disgusting slob sitting next to me this time. I fallowed Sango onto the Plane, through the little tunnel thing.

Unfortunately my dreams of sitting next to a decent person where spoiled as I sat next to none other then Inuyasha. He grumbled as I sat down and put on some headphones.

He was watching minority report. I sighed and put on some headphones too, might as well. Got nothing better to do. And out of nowhere Inuyasha turned to me.

"So where were you born?" he asked quickly. I blinked a moment. Ok? What was his deal, I took off my headphones and answered boredly. "Tokyo, Japan." I waved my hand and asked. " And you?"

"Same. How many times have you been on a plane," he asked me again quickly. Ok what was wrong with him?

"More then I can count. You?" I answered a little bewildered

"Same. What was…" I stopped him.

"Ok pal, what's with the questions?" I said holding my hands up to stop him. He smirked and shrugged. I lifted a brow with suspicion. When people who work for the government start asking questions at 200 miles a minute something is wrong. 

"Nothing, I'm just curious." He said leaning an elbow on the seat and watching me. He was watching me. Why was he watching me?

"Do I promote a reason to be curious?" I asked tilting my head in fake innocence. He smirked and leaned in. Ok this feeling was not a good feeling.

"Of course." He whispered. Ok backing up now. Inuyasha was really freaking me out. My face feels hot. Am I blushing? Why am I blushing? WHY AM I BLUSHING!? 

Keep calm Kagome; he's just trying to phsyc yah. Yeah… just trying to phsyc yah. "And what, pray tell, is that reason?" I asked smoothly, oh yeah go me. 

He leaned in closer still. His nose was about a centimeter away from mine. I blinked and I could small his breath, minty fresh! Gah, what am I thinking. I shook my head a little and waited for him to answer my question.

"Its just…" He leaned in, his nose a millimeter away and his beautiful golden eyes bearing into mine. One of his arms had me kind of pinned to my seat. How did that arm get there? My face was heating up again; I wish it would stop that. 

My eyes traveled from his arm to him again. I was getting woozy, why was I getting woozy? "Just what?" My voice was barely a whisper. Why was I being so quiet? Oh god how do I get myself in these situations?

He leaned in farther.  Ah if kisses me I swear I'm going to die. I'm supposed to be the one coming onto him, not the opposite. Just as his lips came less then a millimeter away from mine, if that's possible, they darted to my ear quickly. 

My eyes widened in shock, thank you lord, you saved me! "It's just…. I know nothing about you." He said as silent as possible. "And I don't like that…" he added.

He got up and walked to Miroku and Kouga, who were starring at us. Oh god, save me. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Maybe sleeping would make this go by faster. Yes sleep is good. I like sleep.

Well folks sorry it's so short but I want to stop it here so I can do the next chapter about Egypt! Hoshi is going to be in the next chapter I know that for sure, I'm not sure whom else though. Well please review and have a wonderful day!

-Signing out with lost of love!

~*~Princess Athelia~*~

P.S sorry for the spelling and shortness. I was in a hurry to get this up again and didn't correct! .


	5. Midnight Moon

Hey…guess what!!! I got an editor! Go me! ^_^ Buahahahaah! Go me, I'm happy. Unfortunately though, I didn't get a lot of reviews…but for the reviews I did get I will respond because I am a good girl. And I will dedicate this chapter to my editor, who is almost my twin! 

Anyways…. On to the responds.

**Sabishii:** Yay, you voted and reviewed for all the chapters! I'm happy! You are a major inu/kag shipper I see! ^_^ Don't worry they'll kiss eventually. But it's only the 4th chapter! 

SailorGoku: no…unfortunately you can't vote twice. But spread the word about the story and get other people to vote for him! ^_^ If ya really want him to win ^_~* 

**Anime Gurl16:**  LOL, your reviews always make me smile! Big bright and cheesy! Continue with your sugar happy-ness and I'll tally your vote! ^.^

Currant poll status:

**_Inuyasha: 2_**

**_Miroku: 1_**

**_Naraku: 0_**

**_Bob: 0_**

**_Sango: 0_**_(I think that's a good thing…^_^ not that I'm against that!)_

Kouga: 1 

Well Inuyasha is in the lead. Yay for him! Remember to cast your votes! This is for whom Kagome will go to the ball with. And if anyone wants to be notified when I update, just leave your e-mail in the review and I'll e-mail you! **REMEMBER TO VOTE!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I…don't own…. Inuyasha… *sob sob sob* it just isn't fair! L

Well here's the story enjoy! ^_^

"Kid… we're going to be late." I peaked open an eye. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I blinked and sat up. I felt around with my hand and found something stringy.

_I looked at my hand…or where my hand would be, if I could see it. And I could see the faintest white. I rubbed it around in my fingers. "Hey! Watch the hair. Why did I get stuck with such a little brat."_

_ I jumped. Oh yeah, I wasn't alone. He was taking me somewhere. I was going to meet someone! Hey…did he call me a kid? " Hey yourself! I am not a kid. I'm 16 for your information." I growled at him. " And stop your whining you old geezer." _

_He growled and got up. I was the one growling here not him. But I guess I picked it up from him, after hanging around him for about a month now. He was mean down to the core. "Maybe it's midlife crises…." I pondered to myself._

_"__Higaroshi!" He yelled at me. I jumped and stood up._

_"Yeah yeah, lets go." I muttered waving my arm at where his voice was and walking to the door. _

_Oh yeah… Don't exactly know where the door is. _

_Smash…_

_Bang…_

Clank 

My eyes drifted open. What was that noise? "Huh?" I muttered rubbing my eyes. I opened them fully and saw Inuyasha lying on my shoulder. I gave a small eep and jumped away. But his head just fell down to my arm.

"You Pervert!" I heard in front of me, was that a pan that just went flying? I blinked and did my best to peek over the seat. Didn't need to see, to be able to know who was getting beat up though. 

Miroku

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on your… Ah! I'm sorry!" I glanced in the isle and saw him scooting away and a foot that looked like it belonged to a woman. 

Sango

 A match made in hell. 

"Sorry? You're sorry? I'll make you sorry!" Was her battle cry as she waved an iron spoon in the air. I closed my eyes quickly.  Didn't want them to know I was allowing him to lie on my shoulder.

"Sango, Sango, she's sleeping. We're going to wake her up!" He cried in defense upon seeing me with my eyes closed...actually I think I fell right back to sleep. Stupid me!

Sango lowered her horrible death beater and glanced over her shoulder. Now was my chance to get away. I could get away alive. But wait, its a nice view of her backside.

She gave a small giggle. And I blinked, tarring my eyes away from her tempting rear.  "What? What's funny?" I asked standing up and glancing over her shoulder. 

There was Mekaga, as I had pointed out. But she looked so cute all cuddled up with Inuyasha. 

Not a likely pair I'll say that. But Sango and I are meant for each other. It was written in the stars I tell you! Ok fine don't believe me, but it's there. If you look really hard. 

But anyways, if our future is destined, then why can't these two's be? It is very logical! I smiled to myself for my wiseness. " Miroku…" Sango muttered turning to me. 

I blinked and looked at her. Her voice was soft and rational. Almost kind of sad. " Yes?" I asked glancing at her.

"I'm a little worried." Sango muttered, I watched her a moment and actually I forgot all the temptations that were plaguing me at the moment.

"What about?" I asked, looking back at the two. Inuyasha had his head on her shoulder and she had her head on his head. Of course they would scream when they woke up, but the moment is just so cute. " Oh. About them? The fight will only last about 5 minutes after they wake up, don't worry!" I said smiling.

"No not that, I'm worried about how Inuyasha looks at Mekaga." She said biting her lip. I tilted my head a little.

"I don't understand." I said leaning on the chair Sango had recently been sitting in. 

"Well… Before him and Kikyo got so…close. He always looked at her with those eyes. And I'm worried that Inuyasha might start to look at Mekaga as if she was Kikyo." My mouth opened a bit and I let out a small 'ooo' sound. 

I had heard a lot about Kikyo. She's the one that I replaced. The one that died.  Sango had said something about her and Inuyasha… but I was a little distracted. 

"Your worried that Inuyasha will start to think of Mekaga as Kikyo and not as Mekaga?" I asked. Sango nodded. I put my arm around her shoulder. " Don't you worry your pretty little head!" I said cheerfully. 

She smiled a moment and a few moments of silence passed. 

"Miroku…" She whispered. My eyebrows shot up. Maybe all my trying would pay off! I smiled sweetly with my eyes closed. 

"Yes?" I asked.

"Remove, your, hand, from, my, boob, before, I, take it off!" She shouted and shoved me away storming up the isle to where Kouga was sitting. 

Yup, she loves me. 

I looked back to the sleeping pair and tilted my head slightly. Mekaga looked so familiar, it was shocking. Her face was right on the top of my head. 

I walked a little closer to examine and tilted my head a little. And I heard something just barely a whisper. "Basterd…" 

I blinked and scooted back. I was about to say something; unfortunately I forgot what it was. All I remember is that when I opened my eyes I was on the floor, and all I could smell was bubble gum. 

"Morning Mir-mir." Came a really…really happy voice in my ear. Oh gods please don't let it be. Ok I usually love girls, especially the kind like the cute shapely one laying in my lap… but with this one it's different. 

"Morning." I said with a pleasant smile on my face. Don't get me wrong the little bouncy blond hugging my waste was obnoxious and annoying, but she was one of my really good friends. 

"What are you doing?" She asked standing up and pulling me up with her. I rubbed my neck. Where all woman this bad? No. They couldn't all be. I mean she was just this really big tease. And there was no way she would ever do anything with me! I mean well…

"AH! You bitch! Get off of me!"

My eyes opened slightly and I looked around. Oh I fell back to sleep. Hay, what's that sound? It sounds like panting? Was there a dog in here?

I looked around and saw the dog. Inuyasha was almost growling at me. "Pardon?" I muttered rubbing my eye. Was he mad at me? What for, what did I do?

"Get off!" he shouted. I blinked and just then I noticed that my arms where wrapped around his arm. I all but shrieked and jumped out of my seat quickly. How the hell did that happen?

My breathing had picked up, and I laid my head against the chair behind me. "Excuse me?" I heard a tender voice behind me. I jumped and began to back out of the isle. 

There was an old woman sitting there, starring at me, she had a camera around her neck and this confused look.  I looked at Inuyasha, then at her. 

Finally I noticed Miroku who was standing in the isle starring at me, and there was a girl with blond bobby hair. She looked familiar. And wh-where those hearts in her eyes?

In an instant she had my hands grasped in hers. I blinked and looked down at her, she was short and had this enormous smile on her face, and it was kind of scary. "Hello! My name is Hoshi!" She said moving closer.  

I let out an eep and jumped back. It was the gay one. She blinked at me, me who was spiraled on the floor starring at her with my hair in my face and me who was breathing really hard. "I…I'm ka..." I stopped myself before it was too late. How was I going do this? And it hit me! I coughed as hard as I could. 

"Are you ok Mekaga?" Miroku asked walking forward a little. I saw the half amused look on Inuyasha's face. 

"What are you smiling at golden eyes?" I asked glaring. 

"I don't know I haven't figured it out yet…" He retorted. God that was the lamest one in the book! I rolled my eyes and tried to stand up. I couldn't.

What?!

Why couldn't I stand up? You know what forget this. I pulled up on the seat and jumped up, with out putting any wait on to floor, so basically, I was holding myself up with my arms.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked dangerously. He only lifted it further. And again I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm Mekaga…" I finally told the puzzled girl. She didn't look that old at all. She looked about…17. "Mekaga...Shine." I added. She looked me up and down, and I shuttered to myself. I wasn't supposed to know any of that though. 

"Oh well, I'm going to go talk with Kouga." Inuyasha muttered and walked off muttering something to himself; there was a weird silence. 

"The plain will be landing in 5 minutes, would you all please take your seats." A plain familiar voice said. "Buckle your seatbelts, and stay seated until authorized by the staff." How was I going to do this? 

Inuyasha came back from the front and sat in his window seat and I tried my best to walk to mine. Hoshi and Miroku had taken their seats already. And I was the only one standing up.

"What's your problem Mekaga? Sit down already." Inuyasha scolded. What would I say back to that? There was nothing to say back that won't be a lie… but that's all I was wasn't it. A lie, pretending to be a secret agent, pretending to be someone I'm not, and will never be. 

So I tried to walk, I did and I fell with a little gasp of pain. Inuyasha jumped up and rushed over to me. " Hey what happened?" He asked. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. Was he being nice to me?

He smelt really good, not as bad as I would think he'd smell like. Maybe dog breath or something. But he smelt good and he looked worried about me. And my breath caught for a second. 

"I…I'm fine." I whispered. Why was I whispering? I guess it was because the whole plane seemed to shut up and I didn't want to disturb the peace.

"Well let's see here." He said quietly, taking off my shoe. Ok why was he being so nice, really? I mean he was starting to remind me of… but no. Never mind that. As soon as his hand touched my foot, I let out a gasp of pain. 

I usually deal with pain quite well, but this time it really hurt. Why did it hurt so badly? "Ah-huh…" He muttered.

"What? What was that 'Ah-huh' about?" I said starring at him. I tried to look down at my foot, but unfortunately, somebody had just so conveniently covered my foot with his jacket. 

"Its nothing, there's nothing wrong. Accept for the fact that we are not in our seats with our seatbelts buckled like we should be." He said. For some reason, I didn't want to be in my seat all buckled up, I just wanted to stay this close to him and…

Shit.

Ending this corniness now. What the hell has he done to my head, golden boy isn't a nice guy, he is a very rude, mean old fart. And he would pay for this. How dare he put subliminal messages in my brain that jerk.

"I said I'm fine now let me get up and get in my seat." I growled dangerously. I tried to sand up again, but failed miserably, I had to get to my seat, right now. No emotions for golden eyes. I've had enough of golden eyes. 

I fell to the ground once again; accept this one I landed right in the arms of golden eyes. "Take me to my seat…please." I muttered not daring too look at him. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and he was right there.

He took me there, slowly, with about one minute to landing time. I sighed, wrapping up in the warm blanket that I had been using and curling up, looking away from him, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"What are you looking at?" I muttered, still not looking at him. The plane began to rumble and I waited for his response. It seemed to be forever. But the plane landed and out came his response. 

"I'm not positive." He muttered standing up. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me out of the plane, just like that. His voice had been soft and caring, and his eyes where glazed. What did that mean? Did he think I wasn't Mekaga? Or maybe he thought I was someone else? 

I blinked and watched his stony face, he had been really carefree just a few minutes ago, and then I fell. That triggered something. What had it triggered? 

I would have to look into this. For some reason I just can't be friendly to Inuyasha. Something inside was telling me that I shouldn't lie to him. Something inside is telling me to trust him, and at the moment I really want to hurt that something.

"Now I can get Miroku to fix you up." Inuyasha said, laying me on the dirt after we had exited the plane, which just so happened to be almost in the middle of nowhere. I blinked. 

My life just got a little harder. I sighed and plopped down, not caring about my hair. This place sure was hot. "Pardon me." I heard a scratchy voice. Like an old lady who had smoked a little too much.

"Hm?" I asked looking to the left, where the voice came from. There was oddly dressed woman standing there, covered in black accept for a pair of oddly manly eyes. Black wisps of hair fell into her face and she grabbed my hand…

And pulled

I eeped and cringed. "What is your problem, you old hag." I growled.  Ha! Take that. You know its true.

"Shut up and cooperate." Came a dangerous manly voice, a dangerously familiar manly voice. Ah, my life was hell.

He/She shoved me into a wall. " Ok Kagome, what's happened so far?" It asked pining me to the wall. I glared daggers.

Naraku

Basterd. "I've only been with um 3 days you basterd." I said putting up a fist. Of course I probably wouldn't win without my leg. He pulled down his hood, eyes scowling at me.

"Watch your language young lady." He muttered to me. "Would you rather have my father here?" He added, I promptly shut my mouth.

"So what have you accomplished." He said leaning in a little and watching the deserted ally. 

"All I know is that there's a ball I have been invited to, showcasing a diamond. They think I will be there, but they don't know what I look like or anything, thank god." I said quickly, my eyes darting around the place.

He nodded, expecting me to say more.

"There isn't much more then that." I said with a sigh. 

"What have you been doing these last three days?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. He leaned in of course. I hate it when guys like him get all intimidating. 

"Is only been three days, I'm good, but I'm not a miracle worker." I was tempted to bite him, pull his hair, that looked better then mine, or do something incredibly mean to him. 

"You managed to hurt yourself." He said Stepping on my foot and covering my mouth with his hand. I bit it, trying not to scream. He didn't move it, and I could taste his salty blood. He took his hand away slowly. "I'll fix it."

No way in hell was this basterd going to try anything on my foot, he knelt down and grabbed my bare foot, twisting it and turning it. I cringed, but bore with it. I was strong.

"There, I'm done. It was just dislocated," He said smiling at me. I smacked him. He laughed. He wasn't supposed to do that. I shook my head and walked out of the ally, or kind of limped. 

Then I stopped, and took a few steps. I could walk! I was cured! I looked back at him and he was watching me and smiling. "I'm watching you." He said with a wink. Oh how creepy… I would have smiled, if I were 16. But I didn't. I walked on. 

I walked right to Inuyasha, " I'm cured." I said, standing in front of him. He looked behind him and saw me standing there triumphantly. I crossed my arms, but I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. 

It was priceless; he was standing there gapping at me. I felt very triumphant. " A simple dislocation." I said smirking. 

Kouga came over, eating a banana. "I thought she was cripple." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked away, waving my hips slightly. I had to find someone sane, where was Sango? She was the only sane person around here. Well she did hang pictures of dead people on her walls. Did that make her insane?

We all met up eventually and went to rent a place for the night before we set out on our journey. It was a lay low area, called 'Midnight Moon.' It had a small old fashioned bar downstairs and the rooms weren't all that large. 

In fact there where barely any at all. There where actually only about 3 rooms left. And there where 6 of us. 3 girls and 3 boys. 

Kouga grabbed Miroku, before he seriously hurt himself. And Sango and I did rock paper scissors too see who went with Hoshi, she lost and I got stuck with Inuyasha.

I wobbled into the little room, one bed, a kitchen area, and a bathroom. "Shit." Was all I said. Soon fallowed by " I get the bed!" Inuyasha walked in slowly and saw me plop down on the bed. Hah on him.

He looked at the floor then back at the enormous bed where I was. And I pointed at the floor. "Why should you get the bed?" He asked. Sitting down.

"Because I am the woman, and I am injured." I pouted, pointing at my foot. He pushed me off the bed. "Hey you jerk! I didn't do anything to you." I sighed and stood up. " You know what…no." I took out my suitcase and opened it, browsing for my disguise. 

"What are you doing?" He asked me, and I ignored him. I turned around and walked to the small bathroom.  I could feel his eyes on me, but as soon as I got in the tiny room, the annoying feeling left me, and I could hear him fall on the bed. 

I'd have to pretend to be a secret agent, at least. I had to make this as believable as possible. Even if I wasn't there. And so I began to change. 

Women are so stupid, and how had she pulled off that little trick with her foot? She was so much like Kikyo it was scary. 

Here eyes where almost as hallow as Kikyo's. They where the same shade of gray, and her hair was a little bit more messy, but still it held the same elegance. She fought like her; she was so much like her. 

I watched her exit to the bathroom, and plopped down on the bed thinking, I'd done a lot of that lately. I sighed and rubbed my head. Women suck. Maybe I should be gay?

No, not happening any time soon. And I don't trust her, something is wrong; it feels like there something she isn't telling us. She was breathing really hard on the plan, like she was hurt. 

"What are you doing?" I asked again. Why did I get stuck in the place with her? Why couldn't she go with someone who actually likes her?

"I'm going to look for Kagome." She called back. There was shuffling and I sighed. The door creaked open and little miss 'thang' walked out. "Someone has too." She said, I just starred at her.

She was wearing a red gypsy outfit, with her face covered by a see through material. Her pants where made out of the same material and I could see what looked like a bathing suit underneath.  Her top was a red cloth wrapped around her breasts. There where gold braces on her arms and she had a little heart tattoo on her stomach. 

I gawked still. She walked past me to the door. "You can close your mouth now." She said to me with a wink and walked out the door. I watched the door. Ok. I changed and rushed downstairs. She would probably be rapped wearing all that shit. 

Why do I care? I shook my head and stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking for where she could be. Why did I care? I shook my head with a sigh and started to walk upstairs, when I saw a glimpse of purple. And brown, and red. 

There was Mekaga. She was walking with Miroku, clinging to his arms and laughing, and there was Sango, and Hoshi. Sango was in the purple and didn't look very happy. Hoshi was clinging to Kagome and Miroku looked very please with Sango hanging on his other arm.  I smashed my hand on my face, grumbling a little, I was about to go back upstairs, again.

Then there was music. I blinked, walking over to the 4. Or the 3. Where had Mekaga gone? I blinked and looked around. I couldn't see her anywhere. "Where did Mekaga go?" I asked Miroku. 

"Oh she said she was going to go search for Kagome herself. None of us have seen her face before. And none of you have seen her before." He said rubbing the back of his head. 

I nodded looking around. " She's quick." I muttered. Sango was scowling at the stage and Hoshi had attached herself to Sango. I let out a small chuckle and started back to my room, but stopped when I heard a loud smash.

I giggled at Miroku's lame joke. " Your so funny Miroku." I said. God was I gagging inside. I hate doing this kind of crap. I hugged his arm tighter and I new that this was only helping my relationship with Miroku and _not_ Sango. She was glaring at me, and I didn't have to look to know it.

I could just feel it. I glanced around the room, looking for any suspicious characters that might blow my cover. I had been in Egypt just last year stealing a rare gem that was in a pyramid. Big surprise there.

I met a few people, just want to make sure no creeps want anything from me and come over here calling me Kagome. Nobody…accept…

"Excuse me for a moment." I said smiling to the three and detaching Hoshi from my arm. " I'll be right back, I'm going to look for Kagome by myself." Again with the weirdness. Its like I'm talking about myself in the 3ed person… saying I'm going to go find myself. Oh boy oh boy I can't wait. 

I wandered over to the 'old woman' sitting at a deserted table and grabbed 'her' hood, dragging 'her' down a corridor.

"Ok, Why the hell are you spying on me?" I asked dangerously.

Naraku laughed taking down his hood. "Well spit it out you transvestite hag." I said folding my arms. 

"Kags, watch the language, will you." He said to me, immediately claiming dominancy. I wouldn't go down without a fight though. 

"Why are you here?" I enunciated.  Again there was that annoying evil laugh. Why does that always have to come into our colorful conversations? It's always there. 

Unfortunately in my mental whining, I lost track of remaining dominant and he shoved me into the wall behind me. I let out a small gasp sealing my eyes tightly, and when I opened them he was less then 6 inches away, and that right there is in my bubble. 

I dared not breath; " I just came to tell you that you should call this as a trap. I have men out there waiting for my signal to attack." He said rubbing my cheek. He had shocked me, and I would make him pay. 

"So you want me to get the people who I am supposed to be friends with dead?" I asked him, finally gathering my courage to talk.

He shook his head with a halfhearted laugh. " No, now is your chance to gain some trust. You can go in there call it a trap have a little fight with some drunk Egyptians and then work on getting a date." He said really quickly. 

It made sense, his plan, it did. I sighed, feeling very uncomfortable. "Ok fine…" I started but was cut off by the very sudden invasion of my bubble. 

That slimy hag had pressed his lips on mine, rather firmly might I add. I starred at the wall behind him, my eyes wide with shock. It wasn't until I discovered his disgusting tongue roaming around in my mouth that I regained my senses.

 I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could " Get the fuck away!" I yelled at him before punching him in the gut. "How dare you." 

And he laughed. " You look lovely tonight." He said before disappearing behind a door. And I heard music, very disturbing music. I rolled my eyes. Show time…

I ran out of the corridor and into the previous room I had been in. And sure enough there was an ugly fat man holding a bench over Miroku's head. 

I dived just before he dropped it, sending the large man to the floor, with the chair on his head. There was a loud crack, signaling about ten men to stand up, oh boy would this be fun.

As far as I knew Hoshi didn't know how to fight and she didn't look particularly excited. " Hey Hoshi, can you fight?" I asked backing up near her, still glaring at my partners in crime.

"No, I'm just a scientist." She stammered, nibbling on one of her little nails. 

" Miroku I want you to get Hoshi out of here, find Kouga, get him down here. This is a trap, Kagome isn't here." I said urgently. I deserve an Emmy, saying I am not there, when I am, and fighting my comrades. 

"Right!" He said grabbing Hoshi by the hand and fleeing to the door. I made sure they got out ok before ripping off my red mask thing and throwing it on the floor. " Lets dance shall we boys." I muttered before throwing a punch at the largest of the group.

And so it began. I tried to avoid contact on my bad foot, but I would just have to deal. A round off here a back spring there, a duck, a swing, and a little help from the enemy. 

It was over before Kouga got downstairs. He came storming down, knife ready in hand, and hair in a ponytail. But he was too late; I was on the floor counting how many men we had just killed. "15." I muttered, " And I thought it was 10." 

"Mekaga, why the hell did you fight?" Kouga growled rushing down to me. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and stared into my eyes. It was almost scary.

What was I supposed to say? If I pushed them away, would they do the same to me? Memories flashed in my mind. 

"You can't take care of her, you're a criminal."

_"But you love me."_

_"Kagome-"_

_I was crying so hard, and I hated it. _

_"Why do you do this? I have money. I can take care of us."_

_It was too late. _

I hadn't noticed I was starring at Kouga, my eyes watering with a blank expression. That was the beginning of a fate changing fight. 

Oh well, I'll just continue the way I have been. I shook my head and blinked my eyes. " Why shouldn't I have?" I asked before I attempted to stand up. 

Unfortunately I failed. I rolled my eyes, and when I looked ahead I found a red shirt in front of me. I blinked. Wait no, the shirt was on someone. It was the back, and look white hair. Golden eyes was offering me a lift? Should I accept? 

"Well get on already, I'm in a generous mood." He said scowling. I gave a small, real giggle before wrapping my arms around his neck, and my legs around his hips. He stood up and fixed me so I didn't fall.

"Well let's get outa this lame country." I muttered. " On-word golden eyes."  I said pointing forward and I heard a laugh behind me. I glimpsed back to see Miroku, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing and Kouga looking extremely pissed. 

Why was it that when ever I got to be better friends with someone, someone got all mad at me. This was one really jealous bunch of good guys. 

Inuyasha walked out the front door. " Hey what about our stuff?" I asked looking back at the little hotel.

"Hoshi brought it out, I told her to." Miroku called to me from behind. I looked back at him and nodded, so he knew I understood, then looked ahead and you'll never guess what was sitting in front of us.

A plane. Oh joy…

Hey my lovely viewers! What did you think? Tell me! ^_^ I'll update faster. I got an editor so I'm really happy! Rah rah. Anyways in the next chapter, there's ball stuff so you guys HAVE to vote. I mean it. It wouldn't be as fun if Kagome goes to the ball with Inuyasha, though he is winning. I assure you though; this will turn out to be an Inu/Kag. You just have to be patient. 

Well that's the end! Toodlys for now. 

~*~Princess Athelia~*~

P.S. My editor was so kind as too vote! Kudos for her!! *Huggles* so the poll is now

**_Inuyasha: 2_**

**_Miroku: 1_**

**_Naraku: 0_**

**_Bob: 0_**

**_Sango: 0_**__

**Kouga: 2**

And you can now vote for Hoshi! Well review!


	6. The Dinner of Doom

Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness… I got 5 reviews already. Yay! I'm so happy. See the more reviews I get the faster I update. Normally would have like totally forgotten about this fic, but I got an editor and I got reviews and I am soooo happy. I love you guys. 

Anyways onto the responds!

**Nikkler:** Thank you so much for reviewing! You brightened my day cuz you are so enthused! Rah rah! I will update as long as you review! ^_~* and your vote has been tallied! ^_^

**Anime Gurl16:** Well well well we meet again. I love getting your reviews cuz you have sticked with me from the beginning! Here have as much cheese as you want! Eat up! ^_^ I hate cheese so you can rade my fridge off all my cheese.  Keep on reviewing and I'll keep updating! ^_~*

**LilNezumi LilInu: **I'm so glad you love it! That just makes me warm all over. I love hearing that people love my story! ^_^ remember to vote! And here comes the story!

**MoNeKeYMaN74:** YAY! Another vote for Miroku, I'm so happy you rock man! ^_^ Keep reviewing, and I'll stay happy and update!

**scrabbledabble43:** Oh my god I love your name! It's so awesome! But anyways… another vote for Miroku yay! It's tailing now! I wonder if Miroku is in the lead now? Keep reviewing!

Oh my god… for me that's a lot of reviews! I'm so thrilled! Thank you guys so much! * Tosses cookies at everyone accept Anime Gurl16, whom she gives cheese. * But guys don't just thank me thank my great editor as well! I couldn't have done it without her! 

Anyways on with the poll…

**_Inuyasha: 3_**

**_Miroku: 3_**

**_Naraku: 0_**

**_Bob: 0_**

**_Sango: 0_**__

Koga: 2 Hoshi: 0 

Miroku and Inuyasha are tied so I'm going to have to leave it on the poll…I was planning on having the asking for the ball in this chapter, but I can't do that because there is a tie, so guys **_PLEASE_ if you haven't voted, vote now!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but hoshi and other characters that aren't familiar are mine; so if you wanna use them, ask! ^_^

On to the story! This A/N is so long…o.o read on! ^_^

P.S. I purposely avoid the sex of Kagome's kid…because you'd know who it was almost instantly… though there has to be someone out there who has already figured out who he is…oh well yeah.

The trip bad defiantly wasn't as bad as the one to Egypt, ant that wonderful, I hate horrible flights. I sat with Sango instead of Inuyasha, just to avoid that guys bad breath, talk about a ticktack attack!

Tonight for some reason we where having some dinner in my apartment…why this was happening I will never know, but it was happening…well actually Sango had coaxed me into it, I admit!

I couldn't cook, my place was a mess, and I had to hide all the information I had on my case, just incase someone got a little nosy when I wasn't looking. 

I grabbed the folder and stuffed it in… well where should I put it? "Where do you go?" I muttered to myself walking around my large apartment… Just then there was a knock on the door. I blinked and looked at the door then to my hand.

Who could that be, dinner was in 5 hours! "Mekaga! Are you in there?" I heard a feminine voice on the other side of the door. I gasped and ran to my bathroom… 

I looked around franticly for a place to hid my stuff, and found no good places. "Mekaga?" She called again. I eeped looking for a good place. Actually I nearly tossed them in the toilet, but remembered just how important they were. 

I heard the door creek and delicate footsteps. She was coming in…goddamn where to put this crap? "Mekaga?" She called again walking into my bedroom. I eeped and ran out of the bathroom blinded by my worriedness. 

"Oh Mekaga there you are." She said pleasantly in a cute small dress. The bottom went to just about her ankles; it was yellow and pink and had a big heart on the breasts. "Sorry to barge in I didn't hear you respond and your door was unlocked. Nice place." She said smiling and thank god not looking at me. 

"Oh really…" I stammered looking around my room, her head started to turn a little and I dropped the folder and kicked it under my bed quickly and smiled politely. 

"Do you mind if I have a peek around?" She asked me and I shook my head sighing to myself. 

That stupid bitch! "Why would a good friend like you be suppressed to stay in the living room, have a nice look around" barging in my home like she freaking owns the place!

She smiled and walked out of my room. I rolled my eyes and plopped on my bed, that was a close one… but hey surprises come in numbers!

 The next second I know I see a camera starring me in the face.

I freaked out and jumped back as I saw a really bright flash…right in my eyes. As I start to regain my sight I blink out the flash and see a very amused Sango with a camera…. 

Ah shit a camera! I hate those god-forsaken things! "You should have seen your face!" she laughed and ran out of the room before I could tackle her.

I rushed out of the room and did exactly that. I tackled her to the ground and tried to rip the camera out of her hand. Fortunately she took my outburst as a playful joke. She laughed. I attacked!

And…I laughed? 

Why was I laughing! I was supposed to be pissed, good god! Evil secret agents able to- hey that's my ticklish spot. I laughed and doubled over in delight.

"Stop…Sango…"I breathed. She did and stood up and ran to my kitchen. I regained myself and ran after her, Unfortunately when I got in the kitchen she was just standing there with a mischievous look on her face. 

"Alright what did you do with the god forsaken Camera…" I huffed out, breathing deeply, with a slight smile on my face. I skimmed the kitchen and saw nothing out of the ordinary… what was she trained to do this? Where was the camera?!

"What Camera?" She asked back wondering to my sink and running her finger along the counter beside it. I huffed and shook my head.

"Ok why are you here? Dinner isn't till 8:00." I sighed walking out of the kitchen and sitting at my dinning table. She wandered out and sat across from me.

"I thought you might need some help cooking, sorry Mekaga… you don't look like a very good cook." She said laughing lightly. I hmphed and folded my arms. 

"And why would you think that?" I asked glancing at her and leaning on the table. Our different postures where completely obvious, I was slouched and grumpy, while she was strait and perky.  Wasn't she supposed to be planning my death?

Apparently not. She also leaned on the table, with her same pleasant smile. Actually that thing was beginning to really bug me… Always so bright and happy. Good god. 

"Well… you just don't seem like the cooking type. Your so strong and tomb boyish." She said standing and fishing something out of her purse. 

2 aprons. " So I figured what the heck, lets cook together!" She said tossing me one and putting one on herself. What the hell… was Sango on something? I starred at it and I cursed myself for getting such a horrible job. 

Why didn't I just become a secret agent myself? I looked down and saw my necklace…. that's why. My pretty, shinny, amazing gems. I twiddled it a little on my finger before putting on the old rag of an apron. 

"Remind me why this is at my house again…" I muttered fallowing her into the Kitchen. She laughed a little and started to pull things out of my cabinets.

"Because my home is under construction and Inuyasha and Miroku's apartment is being used for a big party thing or something…or so they say. And then Kouga was just too stubborn to accept. And we have to see your nice new apartment." I blinked and rolled my eyes. Some people these days…

"I'm so honored." I muttered my voice dripping with sarcasm. She laughed and pulled out a cookbook. "Where do you get this junk?" I muttered reading the book upside down just to spite her. She snatched it open and showed me a page.

"This my friend…" She said point to a picture of a loaf of banana bread, " It what you will be making." She said. " And all take care of everything accept for the hamburgers." She said…oh great I get to grill… I'm so excited.

My mind traveled back to the good old days once again…

"Well hunny what do you want to eat?" I asked the little child sitting at the table in front of me. The child tilted its head and looked at the ceiling.

_"I donno… What do _you _want?" My child asked me, I laughed and ruffled the hair on it's little head._

_"Well what do you usually have for dinner." I asked my little baby. The child blinked up at me, and leaned forward._

_"Why don't we just eat at daddy's house?" The small form before me asked. I stopped and started at the naïve child._

I shook my head and began the oh so delicious bread…or so I would tell everyone then slowly kill them off! Muahahaha! That's my master plan!

Or not…

I laughed lightly to myself before grouping the flour and oil and butter, sugar and all the stuff required to make banana bread. Bananas, the secret ingredient… sure, I believe myself. 

I shook my head and glanced at Sango who was shoving some stuff together. I looked at her outfit and shook my head. "Sango hunny… what are you wearing?" I muttered grabbing her hands and lading her away from her masterpiece.

She blinked. " I happen to like this dress thank you very much." She said hugging herself. I rolled my eyes and threw a pair of jeans and a red sparkly belly shirt at her. 

"Go change…please. You look like some home maker." I muttered before returning to my duty. 

She came back out a few minutes later wearing my cloths. "Lemme see. Spin around." I said smiling. She did smiling a little wider. I smiled and rubbed my itching cheek, leaving a residue of dough on my face. "Much better. Now lets get cooking!" I said. She laughed and we ended up making a humongous mess!

And I will admit…I actually did have fun. I shook my head and continued to make my deadly poison.

3 hours had passed and it was 6:00… Time flies when you're having a ball. And I was…actually. Weird ne? I shook my head at my random thoughts…of course; it's not a good time for shaking my head to myself.

"It's not going to kill you!" Sango scolded me, shoving the cooking thing in my hand. I shook my head shoving it back.

"A lot you know. I don't play with fire." I growled back, saying goodbye to my happiness

"No you just start them!" She growled at me. Hey...how did she know that. Wait I don't start fires! I hate fire!

"What's that supposed to mean!" I shouted back. It was the end of fall and the sun was setting. We where standing on my patio where I had miraculously had a grill…no clue how it got there…but it was there.

She would have responded, if it hadn't been for an interruption.

"Girls!" Miroku shouted standing in beside us. I blinked, how the hell had he gotten there?

"Miroku?" we said in unison. He was standing there, one hand on my balled fist the other on Sango's. I looked down at my wrist.

_"Kagome!"_

_"Let me go!"*_

I pulled my hand away quickly, recalling more memories…what was it with this group, why all the sudden where all these memories flying at me? It had something to do with Inuyasha…and Miroku.

Miroku's face was just so familiar…and there was something about Inuyasha. I didn't notice I was backing up until I saw Kouga walk out. 

"Hey what's going on out here?" he said, knowing on one of my apples. I didn't notice the way Miroku was starring at me, or the way Sango was lifting her eyebrow as if she was about to make a comment. 

I shook the memory.

"Nothing!" I said a little loudly. I shook my head again, " Its nothing," I said softly. 

Hey wait a second…how did they get in! Sango must have left the door open. I shook my head.

Did my house look like a restaurant? Was there a sign that said, 'come steal my Apartment for you're get together and barge in un-invited…' not that I know of…but I'll have to check that. 

I shook my head again, " Kouga…thanks for volunteering." I said smiling sweetly and walking toward him. 

" What?" He wondered aloud to my approaching form. I leaned on his chest lightly. " Make the hamburgers…" I said looking up at his shocked face.

"Not even a little please…" He muttered, deciding weather or not to do it.

"Please…" I said batting my eyes. God was I hopeless…through me in a river now so I can rot in hell. I am such a disgrace!

He shrugged, tossing the apple core over the side of the patio and walking to the grill. I smiled to myself for my victory and walked into my apartment.

I sighed to myself. " Good god…"

"Hey Mekaga…who's this?" I looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting on MY house looking at something. 

It was my picture of Sota! Before thinking I lunged a punch at him yelling, " Don't touch that!" in the process, the picture went flying and I grabbed it out of the air. 

I checked it for scratches or smudges and thank god found none. I had forgotten to put it back in the folder… "What the hell is your problem!" he shouted at me, I ignored him of course… though he shut up when he saw me checking the picture carefully. 

I shook my head again and walked to my room, placing it on my dresser carefully, then walking back out. I saw Inuyasha on the patio talking with Sango and Miroku. 

He was quick. I shook my head again and got myself a drink of water. This was going to be a long night…and I can just feel it. 

Dinner didn't take that long to be finished and the men took their seats at the table as Sango and I played waitresses… While Sango was quickly making the salad…she had forgotten… I went out with the banana bread. 

"Well boys here's the best part of the meal!" I said. Ok this is going to sound really weird… hamburgers and banana bread Sango has lost her mind completely! 

I put 2 slices on Kouga's plate and he thanked me, Miroku took about 8 pieces and put them on his plate. I smiled greatfully; I put 2 on my plate and 2 on Sango's and stopped at Inuyasha.

"No way in hell am I eating anything you cooked." He said folding his arms and looking away. I growled at him…how dare he! I put a lot of love into my food…or as much love as I could come up with.

My arms began to quiver and everyone stopped eating and starred at me. The left over bread all shook and even seemed to quiver. I heard Sango stop her humming and peek around the corner to see what was happening.

"EAT THE DAMN BREAD!" I shouted at him. The room was completely silent. Did I say that out loud?

...Oops…I didn't say it I yelled it!

I glimpsed at everyone. Kouga had a piece hanging out of his mouth and Miroku looked like he was about to choke, shoveling my bread in his mouth as fast as he could and not stopping to breath. Inuyasha just took a piece and nibbled it daintily. 

I put the rest on the table and sat down carefully eating the bread myself…may I say that it was a very quiet dinner…

After dinner, they refused to leave my apartment. I sighed to myself as Kouga and Inuyasha argued over the remote. My poor precious remote. I sighed and wandered to the back porch. In search of fresh air.

Sango was cleaning up the kitchen, thank god. I would have been really pissed if they left me with that mess. I leaned on the edge of the balcony and looked out at the dark starry sky. 

I turned around as a heard a loud smash. Inuyasha was on the floor and Kouga was on top of him, the smash was from Inuyasha's head meeting with the floor, but he seemed fine.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, my head hanging off the side as I searched the stars, wondering to myself about what I would do with this bunch next. My hair blew gently in the wind and my arms held me up so I wouldn't fall backwards. 

"You know that isn't very safe," I heard a voice say gently next to my body. 

I glanced at where the voice had come from and saw Miroku smiling gently at me. I blinked at him before pulling myself back to my patio. "So…if I die…who cares?" I muttered.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up as he watched me. There was only one person who would care. And it had been so long since I had seen that special little person.

And I didn't even know if my brother REALLY was alive. Naraku could just be pulling my leg. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

I shrugged turning my back to the door to my apartment. " Because I guess it's the truth…" Miroku's hair blew in the wind as he watched me.

"Well I would cry if you died." He said folding his arm on the bar. I looked over at him with a small smile on my face.

"Aw…but would you care?" I said, tuning back to the city. He seemed to think about it.

"I would." He whispered. I pretended I couldn't hear him and kept looking forward. I glanced at his hand to make sure he wasn't trying anything, and he wasn't. But that was the moment I noticed he had a black glove on a hand…and not the other.

"Hey…what's this for?" I asked holding up his gloved hand. He seemed a little shocked but smiled calmly and took off his glove, showing me his hidden hand.

On it there was a large horrible scar. It was like an X and it crossed over her smooth palm. "Oh my god!" I said gasping and looking at it closer.

"I hid it because, most people don't like looking at it. It is rather ugly huh…" He said looking at it. I looked up at him with calm eyes. Then I laughed.

"Well hide it again! Cuz I don't want to look at it either." I said beaming at him. He seemed startled for a moment. I guess he was expecting something like me asking why he had it or something. 

But if he didn't tell me, then I didn't want to ask. Because sometimes when you ask the wrong questions, people don't give the answer you where wanting to hear.

He laughed a little too and put his glove on. "Thanks…" he said smiling at me. I blinked.

"No problem." I said… if I had done a favor for him…well then… I guess it wasn't a problem. We sat there in silence for a while jus staring at the city when finally Miroku spoke up.

"Hey Mekaga." I looked up at him and tilted my head. It was so quiet it was scary, where the others spying on us or something? I glanced at the transparent door and saw no one. Would they leave without saying goodbye?

"Hm?" was all I could say. 

"What was that thing with Inuyasha earlier about?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. I was taken aback by the question…I defiantly wasn't expecting it. 

My tired to look away but he just moved his face in mine. Talk about persistence. I give up! There's no winning with these people. I sighed and turned to walk inside.

I took a step and stopped then looked back. " My brother." I muttered before turning and walking inside. Inuyasha sat on one side of the couch and Kouga on the other.

Sango was whistling in the kitchen and Miroku was watching me and I knew I had made him wander. "There's a guest room down the hall…" I muttered before going to bed. " If you plan on staying, stay…but otherwise, goodnight." I almost whispered closing the door behind me.

I looked at the picture of Sota on my dresser and I slid down the side of my door. 

Good god was I being pathetic. I wiped my face and got in my bed without locking the door or anything, I just fell asleep on my bed, without changing, without even getting under the covers.

God did my life suck… 

Good god did it suck. 

I watched Mekaga walk inside; she didn't close the door behind her. Her brother? Why would her brother cause such a violent reaction? She jumped for that picture like she would jump for her grandmother's urn.

Or maybe like her brother's urn?

I walked in and heard her say quietly, "If you plan on staying, stay…but otherwise, goodnight" And she closed the door. I heard a quiet sound of friction, coming from her door.

I winced. I had really hit a sore spot. She didn't even try to bight off my head. I looked at Inuyasha and Kouga who where on the couch. 

"Well what did you find out?" Kouga asked. Sango came into the room and sat down at the table. I looked at Mekaga's room still and shook my head.

"All she said was 'My brother' and then she walked in here." I said sitting on a nearby chair. Inuyasha lifted his brow scowling.

"She's fishy…" I muttered. Sango nodded.

"When I came in she was in her bathroom…and I heard shuffling and such." She said quietly as if Mekaga was listening to our conversation. Kouga leaned on the arm of the couch.

"Well, I'll say one thing…she's hot." He said and was attacked buy 2 pillows and a spoon. He shrugged and sat up. 

That's Kouga for you…always seeing the top of things…or the bottom. I shook my head thinking about our conversation on the patio. She didn't want to know about my hand. That's something new.

Absentmindedly I looked down at my gloved hand and balled my fist. The others where chatting about today's evening. I wasn't really paying any attention to them. Just wondering why I couldn't bring myself to grope her on the patio I guess.

I mean she was leaning over the rail, I could have just grabbed her… and she wouldn't have time to react as she pulled herself up, so she didn't fall. But there was this...I donno this signal coming off her.

Not like Sango who's always welcoming… In a sense. I laughed to myself and everyone looked at me quickly before going back to their conversations.

"Talk about a psycho bitch…. She totally lost it when I didn't eat her bread." Inuyasha muttered folding his arms. It took Sango and Kouga a moment to respond.

"She put a lot of effort into that bread." Sango said finally. Kouga just nodded and didn't really say anything. "But still I wonder why she blew up like that." She added rubbing her head.

"She's puzzling." I muttered. "I'll stay, you guys can go, I'll watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything…" I muttered standing up and walking to the hallway.

Inuyasha and Kouga nodded and Sango bit her lip. I know she loves me and all but really a man's gatta do what a man's gatta do… I watched them leave and walked into her guest room. 

I sighed and sat down on the bed, rubbing my temples. Sleep was a good thing yes it was. I took off my shoes and crawled into her guest bed, snuggling into her comforters. 

My purple shirt was on a nearby chair and I had my hair down, like everynight. Hopefully Mekaga would sleep safely tonight. Hopefully I wouldn't have to kill her or anything…

"Hey…child." He said beckoning me closer to him. I came closer and he fwapt me over the head. I rubbed my sore head.

_"Hey! What was that for?" I asked him scowling. He shrugged. I smoothed my long black hair and sat next to him. "Hey you know what…"_

_He glanced at me and I smiled. " Your one good looking old fart." I said with a wink and ran off. I heard him growl as he chased after me. He tackled me to the floor and I laughed._

_"Hay no fare." I said looking into his orbs… his strong orbs. His weight grew heavier and I felt my breath shortening I tried to call out to him, tell him to get off but I couldn't talk…_

My bluish gray eyes shot open and I starred at the ceiling in wonder. Unfortunately there wasn't a ceiling; there was a face over me. And a hand on my nose and mouth.

I mmmufed and struggled to get free. But it was no use. Naraku had me pinned to the bed. 

I wiggled and squirmed but it didn't do anything. He shushed me and I glared daggers at him. "Alright Kagome I have to ask you something…" He growled at me. I blinked and stopped struggling so I could hear him, still with a defiant glare.

"Mmph?" I attempted to talk. No use. There was no hope for me…but I wouldn't give in.

I bit hard into his hand so he would let go, and wala, worked like a charm! He let go of my mouth spewing out curses and I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shush." I scolded silently. " Someone could be here." I added, he nodded and got off me; or rather I pushed him off. "Now what do you want?" I asked him sitting up.

"They're getting suspicious and you are getting lazy." He yelled silently at me…if that's possible. I folded my arms.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." I shot back closing my eyes and tuning away. 

He grabbed my face and tuned it to him, holding it so it actually hurt. Hell if I would let him know that so I stifled down my pain and glared at him. "You need to stop your crazy outbursts or I'll just let your brother die." He threatened.

My eyes bulged and I stopped moving, I just starred at him. He didn't mean that, he couldn't mean that. He must not have a heart at all. I don't know what I would do if I allowed him to do that.

So I just watched him with my eyes glued open. He kept glaring at me. I closed my eyes in defeat and turned away again. "I'll straiten out." I muttered. 

What else could I do, he held one of the most precious things in my life. Pride would just have to wait; as soon as I got Sota safe I would murder his lousy ass. 

Just wait and see.

"Good… I don't want to see anymore of your lousy attitude." He said standing up and walking to my window. "Or you could at least cut it low for a while." He added wondering out the way he came. 

I lay back on my bed and attempted to fall back to sleep…unfortunately it was impossible. "Stupid bastard." I muttered standing up and walking out of my room.

I glanced at the clock on my way out and saw that it was 3:00 in the morning. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me. There was no way I would get anymore sleep.

I stooped at the open door of the guest room and peeked in. There was Miroku looking as peaceful as ever, his breathing was light and his hair was down. His shirt was on the chair and he just seemed to glow with innocence. 

As if. I walked in the room and sat in the empty chair. His life must be really simple. Besides that hand of his he seemed really care free and happy.

But could that just be a mask. Something inside of me was telling me to trust him, and I really wanted to do what it told me… but the vision of my Sota popped in my head and I was forced to ignore it.

With a sense of relief I excited the room and walked out into my kitchen. If he found out Miroku would have my head. And it would be Naraku's fault as well. Stupid lousy bustard… 

I settled myself at the counter and started making some breakfast. Miroku should be waking up soon. I figured I'd just make some dinner for both of us. 

"Good morning Kagome…"

I froze. I closed my eyes and muttered a small prayer. Oh god please don't let that be Miroku, please god let it be Naraku.

I slowly turned and saw him standing in the doorway. His hair was still down and his chest was still bare.

"Shit…" I muttered banging my hand on my head.

Damn that Miroku…

GASP! Oh my goodness! Review quickly and I'll post sooner! See I'm sick and I had a lot of free time so I just typed away…you can thank the flu, but I'm going to wish death upon it….grrr….

Well hurry and review ok! That's a cliffhanger if I ever saw one. 

Tata for now!


	7. The Revelation

Oh my god! I love you guys So much! 13 reviews for one chapter! Oh I am so excited. I mean last night I had 7…I would have settled for that…but 13! Oh my goodness thank you guys so much! ^___^ This is my most successful story and I love you guys for reviewing! You guys get so many cookies! (And cheese!)And actually I am working on some pictures for this story… if anyone has a site, they don't mind putting my pictures on…they aren't horrible… but I haven't even put them up yet so yeah…don't worry about that…

Well as for the poll, I officially claim it over! ^_^ the majority of you guys voted for Miroku! I was afraid Inuyasha was going to win. I mean if he won I would have done that...or tried, but Inuyasha and kagome's relationship is just starting to bloom!

Here are the finale results!

**_Inuyasha: 7_**

**_Miroku: 13_**

**_Naraku: 0_**

**_Bob: 0_**

**_Sango: 0_**__

Kouga: 2 Hoshi: 0 

Damn Miroku my man, you are smoking….

Miroku: *polishes his nails with a cheesy smile* I know…

*Rolls eyes* right but yeah Miroku wins… but you know in my first idea I had Kouga going to the ball with her… but those of you who voted for Kouga and Inuyasha, there are a lot of other opportunities, so don't give up! This fiction is inu/kag story…sorry guys; this poll was only for the party thing…. And of course what is a fan fiction without Kouga calling Kagome his woman? There will be some k/k moments.

The responds will be at the end of the chapter, cuz I'm nice and it saves people the trouble of scrolling down to the story…there's so many yay! So hers the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy and remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha isn't mine… I have a goldfish though. ^_^'

Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god… oh my god…oh my god… oh my---

SHIT!

Miroku's violet eyes where cool and calm, while my sapphires where wide open and scared. I dropped the pan in my hand that I was going to use for the eggs, creating a loud bang on the floor. 

Miroku was leaning on the edge of the doorway, unfazed by the clatter. And I didn't know what to say. 

"Pardon…" I finally spat out. Miroku entered the kitchen, still calm and collected.

"I said good morning…Kagome." His voice was un-quavered and his eyes stayed solid. 

I got an idea. This is what I call plan A) pretend to not know what he is talking about. I mean sure I had already said shit and banged my head un-discreetly…but still I had to try. 

"Kagome? Have you forgotten I am Me-ka-ga!" I said leaning on my hip. He shook his head with a mild laugh. Good god was this bugging me, I would win this war god danget and I would do it without getting caught, because I never got caught! Never!

"Sure and I'm Inuyasha…" He said, pushing some of his black hair out of his face. 

"Oh you are? Well…that's something new." I said picking up the pan. Never get caught, never get caught, never get caught! Just repeat that to yourself and your safe! "Do I look like a hard core criminal?" I asked and turned around.

"Actually yes." He said coming closer, my guard was up, and I'll say that. Then something hit me, strong and hard! My eyes widened at the window… Miroku had been against me before. 

I glanced at his approaching form from the corner of my eye. He didn't stop.  I was un-catchable god damnet! He was not aloud to catch me! And he wouldn't. 

Time for plan b) take offense! I grabbed a knife from the cutting board and spun around aiming it at his throat, before he could even think. My knife poked gently into his soft skin, not harming him, but enough to show that I will harm him if he takes another step.

"Come a step closer and your head is mine." I said dangerously. Ok so it was a pretty cowardly move, but I had to do it! I could-not-be-caught!

He froze on the spot and I smiled. I was winning now. But then again, Miroku was one of my friends now… he was one of the people I had given some trust to. How can you kill someone who you trust? I suppose my face faulted because his smile grew. 

I shook my head a little and pushed him backwards slowly with my free hand, my knife still on his throat. He stopped at the counter and I held him there. "You wont do it." He said, little did he know!

Or maybe a little more…. 

He brought his hands up in front of him and hit the inside of my elbows. My arms cracked and the knife glazed his neck, he spun me around and took the offense, that is after he popped the knife out of my hand. He rested the weapon on my stomach and held me there by placing his hand on my shoulder. 

I gasped, a little shocked at what just happened. Time for plan c!

Run.

I brought my leg up and kicked him as hard as I could between the legs. He doubled over and I ran out of the kitchen. I ran onto my patio and kicked down the latter for the fire escape. 

I glanced behind me as it fell, I could here moving, he must be recovering….may I say that was a fast recovery! I ran as fast as I could down the latter and found myself on the patio bellow me. 

I looked up as I heard him. I kicked down the next latter and ran down it. Why the hell was I on the top floor? Why! He was on the one above me.

"Kagome!" He shouted. I ignored him and went to the next level, speeding down the latter, he was catching up. 

On the next level I didn't look up like I wanted to, I kicked the latter down and ran down, next level, kick, ran. Next level, kicked, ran, next level, kicked ran, you get the idea. 

The whole time he chased after me. I looked over the edge of the patio. 2 more levels to the ground. I heard a thump and turned quickly. 

Miroku had reached my level! He was standing there with his tight ass jeans and his bear chest. His hair was a little messy, and he was breathing deeply.  There was no way I would get all the way down without being caught. 

I ran to the sliding down and opened it as quick as I could, running in the foreign house. I caught a glimpse of some kids getting ready for school. " Mommy! There are strange people in our house! Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl shouted. I glanced behind me at the little girl and Miroku.

He had fallowed me in. I ran to the front door and stopped, ok the back door is wide open, but the front door is COVERED in locks. Why the hell would a robber enter the front door? Oh yeah...he's ganna nock, 'excuse me I need to steal your precious belongings cuz I'm a dumb-' my thoughts where broken by Miroku getting closer. 

I fumbled with the locks and opened the door and ran as fast as I could down the hall to the stairs, as I have mentioned, elevators are risky! I ran down the stairs, tripping up a bit, but never falling. 

I could hear Miroku's pounding steps behind me, but I never stopped. I pushed open the door at the next level of the stairs and ran into the hall of the next floor. 

Note go through as many doors as possible, to slow down the attacker. It slows you down too, but if you are in the lead, you should have a little more time to get away. I went to the apartment and ran inside, the door was wide open. 

I shook my head. " Now that's just asking for it." I muttered and ran through their house. I could hear some yelling coming from the master bedroom. 

"She was just a friend! Hunny I love you!" 

"Don't you hunny me! She was one of your floozies!" 

"No! Never!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard the cry of a baby. Newlyweds. They probably only got married because the woman was pregnant! I got to the back door and unlocked it quickly, sliding it open, and not bothering to close it. 

I got to the stairs, and I kicked…

It didn't budge, I was on the second level and the damn hatch is stuck! I kicked it again, no use. I looked behind me and saw Miroku running through the house. I looked for an escape.

Well I'm stupid I ran to the edge and jumped over the side, using one hand while the other balanced me out. My legs went to the side and where perfectly strait until I was over, I put them in front of me. 

I landed and looked up; I caught a glimpse of the stairs falling down before I ran again. How come he could make it go down but I couldn't! No fair! I shook my head and continued running.

That is until I hit a dead end. I gasped; I had tuned the wrong way!  I gasped, breathing quickly and hard. I looked over my shoulder and saw Miroku running up to me. 

What do I do? Where do I go? I bit my lip looking left and right. Where do I go? I was trapped like a rat. I glanced back again. He was getting closer. 

There weren't even any doors, there was a wall and the sides of the hotel and then there was another wall. I looked up the walls, there was no way I could jump those! They where way too high!

"Kagome!" He shouted.

_"Higaroshi!"_

_There was rain, lots of rain… I glanced behind me, he was nearing! I shook my head and ran to the plane as fast as my legs would carry me. I whipped the tears from my face and watched him falling away._

"Higaroshi!" he shouted again. The damn bastard would never catch me, I am never caught!

That night…it was that night again. I shook my head and turned around, taking a fighting stance.

"Wait." He breathed. "Lets just start over, ok. I can't kill you and you know that. My head is telling me to trust you." He said leaning on his knees and breathing heavily. 

"How long have you been hearing these voices? You're lying! You where trained to kill." I shouted at him, I felt a drop of water on my nose. "It is your duty and you won't brake the rules just for me!" 

Before I could comprehend he grasped my shoulders, the droplets of water began to speed up. He had me! He had caught me! I squirmed and shook, I tried to run, and he just shook me.

"Look Mekaga, or Kagome or who ever the hell you are! I am not going to hurt you! I am not going to capture you! Stop moving, I won't hurt you!" I squirmed still.

"I don't believe you!" I shouted. It was poring now, and I was trying my best to get free. But he just wouldn't let go. I couldn't get away! I was caught! 

And he let go. He let go and he stepped away from me. I froze and starred at him, my eyes wide and wondering. Why had he let me go? "Wha…"

He stuck out his hand, looking down at the ground. "Hello." He almost whispered. He looked up at my shocked features with a calming smile. " My name is Miroku, what's yours?" I looked at his hand then to his face, and back to his hand.

I started to stick my hand out but stopped, I pulled it back. Maybe this was a trick; maybe he had some sort of device on his hand that killed me? No, he had his hands on my arms… I stuck it out again, but brought it back. 

But still… he could still try to kill me. I looked at his face, folding my hand. He looked calm, cool collected, not as scary as this morning, but still calm cool and collected. 

You know what, if I die then I die. Life's about taking chances, I took his hand in mine. "Hello Miroku, My name is Kagome, Kagome Higaroshi." I said looking into his eyes. " It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No Kagome, the pleasure is mine…" he smiled at me and I blinked. I let go of his hand and held it near my neck, still wondering if I had made the right decision. Would he go and tell? Maybe he can't capture me, but Inuyasha can! "I won't tattle, don't worry." He said quietly with a smile.

Had he read my mind? I blinked at him; maybe I could make a really good friend? Then an idea hit me! Since Miroku knew who I was… well maybe. I smiled and ran up to his approaching form.

"Hey Miroku. Are you a good dancer?" I asked, my smile real for once. I stopped and looked at him with curious eyes.

"I'm the best you'll ever see." He said back with a cocky smile, his hair wet and matted. You know what I highly doubt that because… well that's another story for another time. I linked my arm with his.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" I asked, I was never one to sit and wait for someone to ask me out; I always made the first move. I hated being controlled.

He rubbed his chin and smiled, "Yeah! But if anyone asks, I asked you ok." I thought about that for a second. I shrugged and we continued to my apartment.

"You know Sango is going to be extremely pissed." I muttered, still smiling contently. Miroku gave me a quick glance, which I pretended not to notice. 

"And why's that?" He muttered unsurely. I laughed quietly to myself but didn't say anything, if he didn't know…I wouldn't share. Sango was _completely_ head-over-heels in love with him. He probably knew it though…or at least he told himself it every so often. 

We got to the fire escape and we decided since we where just nice people, or Miroku was a nice person, we would put all the stairs back the way they were. Or Miroku thought it would be a good idea to put all the stairs back and I just shrugged and watched him.

Life was good like that. 

We were almost to the top floor when Miroku's head shot up from his work. He looked at me, my hair blowing wildly in the wind. The rain had stopped about 15 minutes ago and we were on the 7th layer. I was leaning on the rail waiting for him. 

"Kagome….." He muttered. I glanced up at him droopily. 

"Hm?" I folded my arms and looked at the stairs he was fixing. He stood up and walked up to the 8th floor, and I followed him. He began his work and I admired the neighbors potted roses.

"Do you happen to own a dress?" He asked me. I blinked a moment. Did I?

I don't usually wear dresses; I find them annoying when you're trying to run faster than cop cars, and when you're trying to jump fences. So I just avoid them.

"Actually no…I don't think I do…" Miroku's face faulted and he walked over to me putting his hands on my shoulders. 

"You need a dress…" He said to me, eyes closed and face solemn. I blinked and nodded. I felt his hands starting to fall...lower…and lower. 

"Hands off." I commanded, and he pulled his hands away from me quickly with a fake smile that I could probably see a mile away. "Get back to work you pervert!" I shouted at him pointing at the forgotten stairs.

He fixed the stairs and then we went on to my level. I plopped down on a chair and waited for him to fix my stairs. He did eventually, after I threatened him a couple of times.  

We had some drinks and talked a little about what was going on. Miroku informed me that he would not tell them who I was, but he wouldn't not tell them something. 

I nodded at his comment and made my own about the jewel on display. "You're going to try and take it and be undercover at the same time?" He asked me. I nodded starring at the open city.

"I have to, I don't want them to get suspicious… I mean this is a big chance for me to steal something; I wouldn't just pass that up. They'd wonder why and then somehow I'd get caught…that's the way it always is." I said shrugging; I guess Miroku caught what I was saying because he also shrugged. 

This felt so odd, talking to Miroku, my enemy, as me. It was nice to have someone who wasn't a cheating-rotten-no-good-double-crossing-lying-shit faced-scum bag to talk to. 

"Well let's go get you a dress." He said standing up.  I blinked and lifted my brow. We where going shopping? Now? I stood up and we exited the Apartment together. We got in his little blue sports car and we were off.

Oh how fun shopping was. We had arrived at the store and Miroku was going wild with suggestions, the women there where going wild and I was actually kind of horrified.

The walls where lined with pink frilly dresses and dresses that looked like they were 200 pounds just from layers. I was even more terrified when a blond bubbly woman grabbed it and shoved it in my arms, and even more afraid when I was slipping it over my body. 

I starred at myself in the mirror and shook my head. I looked like…like…like some oversized wannabe fairy princess. "Alright come be model for us." Miroku called in.

I glared at the door. " No way in hell am I EVER going ANYWHERE in this SHIT" I shouted at the object. I heard a sigh of exhaustion from the other side of the door.

"Just come out!" He called back. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open a little. I peaked my head out to make sure there weren't too many people there. 

The only person besides Miroku standing outside of the room was an old lady who looked strangely like a man. I shrugged to myself and wondered out of the little changing room. 

I was not a happy camper…at all. Miroku looked like he was having trouble controlling himself. I heard snorts, coughs, sneezes, and little mumbles here and there.

"Look Miroku if you don't like it then just say so!" I shouted at him, stomping my bear foot. Miroku placed his fingers over his mouth.

"Take that thing off before I die trying not to laugh." He said with a snort. I mocked him and wondered back in the dressing room. I heard another snort and I rolled my eyes.

My next victim was a long fitting dress. It was rainbow, but not in a tacky way, in an elegant way and it went all the way to my toes. I slipped it over my head and prepared for the shock.

I blink though when I came up with my arm up in the air and my head in the same pocket as it. I blinked and struggled to get out of it. It was suffocating me! I ran into the door, in a frantic escape, as if I would go through the door or something.

I heard the impact…and felt it. "You ok in there?" Miroku called. I glared in the direction of the voice. 

I made a few mmmphing sounds and fell over a stool.  "Miroku! It's trying to eat me!" I finally breathed, with my head sticking out of the same pocket, laying on the floor in a tangled mess. "This damn dress is trying to eat me!" I called again, just incase he couldn't understand me.

I could almost feel his sweat-drop. "Do you want me to come in there and get it off for you?" I could hear the 99% pervert in his voice. I rolled my eyes and struggled to get it on correctly. 

Finally after what seemed like 10 minutes, I got my head in the middle and my arms out the sides. The reason I had so much difficulty is because this stupid dress had a necklace like neck pocket that went strait to the dress, it was like an upside down v. or more basically, like a halter. I pulled it down all the way to the floor and creaked open the door.

I stood there looking at myself and waiting for Miroku's response. He smiled. " I give it a 7." He said. "1 being the worst and 10 being the best." 

"I give is a 0 because it's hell to get on." I herd him laugh and I shot him a glare.

"Come here." He said waving for me to come. I came over and he turned me around, un-tying the back of it for me. "You better hold the front up, or else the whole store would see your…" I slapped him, holding the dress to my chest and storming into the dressing room.

I feel stupid….there was a tie the whole time! I shook my head and pulled it off looking for the next dress to try on. 

I grabbed a black silky one and unzipped one of the sides. I wrapped it around me and zipped up the side, clipping it on the top. On the side where it zipped up there was a large slit that went to my upper thigh and it was really cleavagey.

But it was comfortable and classy and it gave my face more 'power' so to say. I pushed open the door and leaned on the side of the doorway.

Miroku had this daydream face and it was really bugging me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, bopping him over the head. "Well?" I growled after he came back to his senses.

"I give it a perfect 10. It needs a little color, but we can take care of that." He said with a smile. I looked at myself and shrugged, slits were good for running. It would shock Inuyasha.

…Why am I thinking about Inuyasha?

Where did he come from?

Why did he all the sudden pop in the head? I was just talking about my dress with Miroku and he… how does that work out? I shook my head and shrugged, unclipping it as I went to the dressing room. I took it off and put back on my clothing. 

I grabbed the dresses and deposited the ones I didn't want. I went and spent Naraku's money on the dress while Miroku had fun looking around. He was like a little kid.

I fetched him and we left. " Ok let's go to the mall and get you some matching jewelry and maybe see what we can do with your hair…" He said driving in the normal traffic for 8:30 am. Remember we woke up really early so there for it is really early now.

I nodded popping some bubble gum in my mouth. 

The ride there was pretty boring I spent most of my time starring out the window aimlessly, remembering random things that happened in the past. It was all about him…and it had been so long since I saw him. 

"Oh my god he's coming this way." The bubbly black haired female standing next to me nearly chocked on her cherry. I rolled my eyes. Always obsessing over that guy.

_If they knew him like I did…well I don't know what they'd do. I was tempted to look back, tempted to see his mysterious features. And I was tempted to walk away and never come back._

_"Oh my god, I think he's looking at me." The girl laughed clutching her rosy cheeks. The other girls around me all laughed and giggled as well, and I just stood there sipping my punch. _

_I had known him since I was 15 after all. And yet I barely knew anything about him. _

_"Oh my god…he is definitely walking toward us. Do you think he'll ask me to dance?" The same girl went on with her ranting. This was my birthday party, and not one of the girls I was standing with had said happy birthday yet._

"Oh my god…he just set down his wine glass." Ok if that girl says 'oh my god…' one more time I swear to god I am going to pop her some. I cracked my figures quietly. 

_And as if on cue…_

_"Oh my god! He-"_

_SMACK!_

_My fist connected with her mouth and I eeped covering my mouth. "Oops…I slipped." I muttered turning to walk away. The woman I had 'accidentally' hit stepped on my dress and I fell forward._

_I clenched my eyes, waiting for the impact with the marble floor to come…and it didn't I blinked and opened my eyes. I was starring at white. A white shirt to be exact. _

_I was leaning on a male's chest…a firm one at that. And I finally noticed that the man I landed on had his arms draped under my arms to keep me from falling. _

_I looked up and found myself lost, I was lost in his beautiful orbs… and they where oh so familiar._

"Kagome…earth to Kagome…" Miroku said waving his hand in my face. I jumped back at the sudden hand in my face. Miroku was kneeling beside me, he was outside the sports car and had my door open and I was inside…

"Huh? Pardon?" I blinked away my dreamy gaze. 

"We're here? You can get out of my car now." He said standing up. "What cloud were you on? 20?"He asked me, helping me out of the car. I shrugged, still getting used to the real world.

When we got inside the mall I met a sight I never thought I would ever see. Sango was standing next to an over large candy cane laughing with a bunch of kids who seemed to be waiting to get in something…

…And she was dressed like an elf!

I pretended not to notice...or I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it really WAS her…so I just walked by with Miroku, towards the Jewelry store.

"Mekaga! Miroku!"

It was her. I turned slowly and saw her. I gave a wide smile and a little laugh…just for the 'scene' "Sango! What are you doing?" I asked walking up to her, Miroku in toe. 

"Just getting a little bit of Christmas money… it's Santa Claus." She said thumbing to a man I hadn't noticed with a thick white beard.

"Aren't you already rich? I mean what's with this?" Miroku muttered. Sango gave a small almost un-noticeable blush…but I noticed it.

"It's just a tradition…I used to do it for Kohaku…" She muttered looking down at the fake snow. Miroku nodded with a small 'oh…' I just blinked, but figured I'd ask another time. 

"Why are you guys here?" She asked eyeing us. I smiled, almost friendly like.

"We are shopping…" I said before Miroku went and dug himself a hole. I smiled and nodded, linking Miroku's arm and starting to walk away. " We'll come back to visit!" I shouted behind me waving. 

She smiled and waved back, sticking a lollypop in her mouth. I turned back to Miroku and smiled. He seemed to be thinking and I detached myself from his arm, still with a smile. And here's a surprise, we wondered into the same store where I bought my necklace.

The woman at the counter smiled and waved at me and I waved back. " Ok Miroku. Pick something. Make it as expensive as you can!" I said smiling mischievously. Bye, bye Naraku's money!

And the decorative shopping began…and it would last too!

Hey Guys there's so many reviews… my god…ok well here it goes…

LilNezumi LilInu: it wouldn't be as fun if I ended it somewhere sensible…goodness…are you crazy?! 

**BitterJitterbug: I'm glad you like it and thanks for voting! Keep reading! ^_^**

**cRuDeDuDe69: Yay a Miroku fan! Thanks for reviewing and keep it commin! Sorry I can't make it a Kag/Mir…it's already a kag/inu. But there is kag/mir moments. **

**Nikkler: HI NIKKLER! You know your one of my favorite reviewers! ^_^ I casted your vote again (shhh…) but inu didn't win, sorry… this is an INUYAHSA/KAGOME fiction so don't worry.**

**yamiyumetenshi: ok I feel incredibly stupid… ost? Oh well I listen to depressing music when I type so yeah. It sets the mood. Like fast paced, I listend to fast paced songs and yeah. Like this chapter.  Hope you liked. And I casted both your votes.**

**Anime Gurl16: thanks for reviewing! Have all the cheese you want (god knows I don't need it…I hate cheese… .) ^_^ **

**Yummyuu: you're vote is in, feel happy! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.**

ShaDow_StUD: everybody like Miroku…thanks for reviewing and voting! 

**HoMiE-J3: you're vote has been casted oh friendly reviewer! ^_^**

**CowBoy54: Thank you for reviewing have a nice day and come again.**

**Italian_StallionEvan: …? Huh? You want me to be your princess? *Blink* what do you mean 'your princess' define yourself… THANKS FOR REVIEWING and voting and come again please! ^___^…**

**~LeViTiCuS~: thanks for reviewing I casted your vote. Feel happy! ^_^**

**joanie_crony910: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story! ^_^**

Thanks to everyone…and that's everyone, as far as I know. That's a lot… next chapter I think I'll just respond to the 'important' reviews…they're all important but I'm talking about the ones that I have stuff to like answer and such. Thanks you guys so much for reviewing!

I had an idea of doing a prequel to this…just an idea, of Kagome when she was younger and going through all the flashback sequences… it'll take me a while to get started though…cuz I'm a lazy bum! ^_^Well I hope ya'll liked it and remember to review!

~P.A.~

Hey. I'm trixie-trix the editor and I just wanted to say hi! WOW! That's a lot of reviews! You guys rock! : ) Bye!


End file.
